The Boy Of My Dreams
by Kristin Cullen
Summary: Bella has a weird dream where a beautiful boy bites her. She meets the boy, Edward and sparks arise. Much Drama, involves misunderstandings, memory trouble, jealousy and some fluff. Alot of drama and twists. Normal couples
1. The Dream

Hi! This is a rewrite of the original dream, which honestly; sucked. Sorry for using such strong words. Please comment and tell med that you like this one better, because unless you do that, the time I've spent rewriting it, will be wasted time...

The Dream

It was extremly cold, almost like the ice age had come back. My feet were bare, and my toes were blue from the cold.

I only wore a thin white dress. It was as summerdress, and it was very weird because I would never wear a dress, unless forced, and never in this weather.

I was in a big grenn forest. It was standing in a big opening between the threes, like a meadow.

All around me there were huge overwhelming trees. I felt trapped between them and desperately looked around for an exit path. But I didn't see any, this was worse than being in a prison.

I began wondering then, what was I doing here, in the middle of the forest all alone. I didn't recognize the place at all! I had only just moved to Forks but still. I would never in my life go into the forest all alone, especially in a thin dress, in the middle of the ice age, because I wan't the outdoor type. I had never gone mountainclimping or for long walks.

Suddenly I felt a cold breeze, as if it couldn't get any colder, and turned around to where it was coming from. I focused on the big threes that suddenly made a little path for someone to come out from. That's when I saw him. He was walking calmy on the path between the trees. Suddenly he was moving very fast, much faster than normal people did.

I noticed his looks, because I had never seen anyone like him before. He was very pale, like he had never seen the sun and lived underground he's entire life. His hair was bronze colored and tousled and his eyes were black. I had never seen eyes like that before, and I grew a bit scared of him. He was also the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I had never seen anything like him, and I couldn't look away.

He was approching me and I just stood there, still as a statue. I couldn't move an inch, because it seemed like he had hypnotized me in some way. Then he moved his head to the side and put his lips to my neck. When his lips touched my neck I felt electric shocks running thorugh my body, but in a good way of course. I couldn't breath, it was like he had stopped both my heart and my lungs from funcioning. Then his lips slowly seperated and his teeth sank into my skin. It was like behing stuck with needles all over my body. I grew even colder, and then I began burning from the inside. Everything in me hurt, and I knew that if it wasn't for him making my body still, I wouldn'y be able to move anyway, because the pain would be excruciating.

I decided to give up fighting against it, not that I was able to, but I stopped my brain from trying to escape.

I closed my eyes, and imagined him and his eyes. Then and got weaker and weaker.


	2. First Sight

I know the last chapter was very short. Hopefully the next ones will be longer. What do you think? Do you like it?

Kristin Cullen

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellas POV.

First sight.

"BIP; BIP; BIP" the alarmclock on my nighttable woke me up.

I sat up in my bed and noticed that I was sweating. Therefore I took a shower, and got dressed.

Charlie, my father, was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. As I walked in he looked up and smiled.

"Good morning", have you slept well?" he asked.

"Thanks, yeah" I said and made myself some breakfast.

He didn't say anything else. Charlie didn't really talk alot, in contrast to my mother.

I used to live with my mother, Renee, until she and her new husband Phil moved to Florida. Since he travelled a lot I decided to go live with Charlie for a while. Charlie was my biological father, and a police officer in Forks. Forks was really a dull place. It rained a lot and nothing really happened here. It was a really small town with a population of only 3120.

I put on my jacket and said goodbye to charlie as I headed out the door. Charlie had been nice enough to buy me a truck when I got here. As I started driving to school, I remembered my dream again. It was as clear to me, as it was when I dreamt it. The boy in my dream only existed in fairytales, I knew that, but I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

After an awfully embarrasing PE class, I sat down in the cafeteria with Jessica. Jessica was a girl that I'd met in PE, that was actually quite nice to me. I didn't really know if she was nice because she liked me, or if she just liked the attention that she got when she was with me. Since I was a new student everybody looked and talked about me. As I sat down I could feel everybody staring at me, and I looked embarrased down at my lunch. Jessica kept talking about all the boys at school, when a whole group of students sat down with us. Jessica instantly introduced everybody but something else had caught my attention.

The cafeteria at Forks High School was actually quite large. There were a lot of tables there, but not so many students to fill it.

At the corner of the room there was a table that caught my attention. Five students sat there talking to each other. They looked different though, I couldn't keep my eyes away from them. They reminded me of the boy from my dream. There were a girl with short and spiky black hair, next to her a blonde boy who looked like a supermodel, a blonde girl who was more beautiful than anyone I'd ever seen before and a boy with curly dark hair. They all looked inimatingly beautiful. There was also another boy with bronze colored hair who sat with his back to us.

Then I noticed something. Their skin color and looks reminded me of the skin that the boy in my dream had.

"What are you looking at?" Jessica asked curiously. "Oh" she said, as she saw the direction of my eyes.

"Who are they?" I asked her without taking my eyes of them.

"They are Carlisle and Esme Cullens adoptive children" she answered. "There's the girl with black hair, her name is Alice and her boyfriend, the blonde one, is Jasper". "Then there's the blonde girl, Rosalie, and her boyfriend Emmett". "And then theres Edward" she said with a sigh. "He's the one with the bronze colored hair with his back to us." "He's gorgeous ofcourse, but he doesn't date. Appareantly nobody here's good enough for him" she said quite irritated. "Don't waste your time".

"You mean like you have? Crushing on him for almost a year?" Lauren said and laughed. Lauren was silvery blonde and sat next to Jessica.

"Oh, just shup up" Jessica said and hit her arm.

I kept staring at the Cullens. Then Edward suddenly turned around and looked over at Jessica and then at me. He's eyes pierced into mine and stayed there for a long time.

"Oh my gosh!, Edward Cullen is totally staring at you!" Lauren almost yelled.

"I'm sure he's just looking at you because you're new" Jessica said. "You're like a shiny new toy to all the boys at school" she said and then laughed.

"Come on we gotta go" Jessica murmured to me.

"Sure, sure" I said and walked out of there with her.


	3. New Girl

What do you think? I just keep writing and I hope you like it. Tell me if you have any ideas or if there's something that you don't like.

And please add my story to favourites or story alert.

Kristin Cullen.

Edwards POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Girl

"Oh, come one! Just one more time" Emmett said.

I had made the mistake of accepting a hand wrestling match and was now facing the consequenses.

"No, you just beat me" I said and laughed.

"You're just a bad looser" Emmett said and grinned.

Rosalie came down the stairs towards Emmett and kissed him.

"Uh" I said. "Get a room, please".

Rosalie laughed and said" You're just jealous aren't you Edward? Well it's your fault your single. You know Tanya likes you and that girl at school, Jessica? Wasn't it?".

"Get a grip Rosalie! Why are you always so rude" I roared at her.

"You really do have a temper don't you" she said with a grin on her face.

"Rose, please stop teasing Edward" Emmett said and kissed her again.

"Guess Who" Alice said as she put her hands over my eyes from behind.

I turned around to find Alice smiling a wide smile towards me. I laughed and rolled my eyes. She always knew how to make me feel better.

"We gotta go" Jasper said as he came out of the kitchen. He wore a pair of new sunglasses and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

_Are they that ugly?_ Jasper though and looked at me.

It was great to be able to read thoughts. I nodded at him and smiled a little.

_Alice gave them to me. She will be devestated!_ Jasper thought and looked really unhappy.

"Get them off, you look worse than Edward" Rosalie grinned.

Alice looked at Rosalie with a mean look and took Jaspers sunglasses.

"They're actually quite fashionable" she said and threw them at Rosalie.

"Wow! Hormonal?" Rosalie said.

"Ok, Let's go" I said.

Sometimes I got so tired of my adoptive siblings.

The day went on in it's usually boring way.

At lunch I decided to sit with my back turned away from the rest of the school. I just didn't have enough patiente to handle staring people today.

Rosalie sat on Emmetts lap and tried to force a tomato into his mouth. She laughed and kissed him as he tried to push it away.

Alice and Jasper sat and had a conversation about the greek alphabet.

Then Alice shrugged and stared blankly into the air. She got a vision I though to myself. I tried to read her mind but it was full of pictures of Jasper. I wondered why and waited until she was normal again.

"What did you see?" I asked her curiously. "If it's something important I'm so ready to get out of here"

"I saw….. You beind miserable for the rest of the day" Alice laughed and stuck her tongue out to me. "I just wanted to tease you" She said and kissed Jasper.

"Ugh, I was so tired og the romance between my siblings and decided to focus on the thoughts of those around me instead.

Angela Weber was worrying about a math test, Eric Yorkie was thinking about the new girl and so was Mike.

_I feel so sorry__ for her if she's going to crush on him to. I am so tired of it myself._ Jessica thought.

_Can't lauren just keep her thoughts to herself_ She then though.

I decided to turn around despite my better judgement and looked at Jessica. From her thoughts it seemed like the new girl sat with them.

She sat next to Jessica and stared at me. Her hair was long and brown and she had big brown eyes. She was very pale for a human being and when she looked at me she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

_Can you read her thoughts? _Emmet thought.

I tried my hardest to hear them but it was just silent. Like she was on a different planet. I tried again with no result.

"Nothing" I wispered so low that no human could hear.

_Nothing at all?_ Alice whispered.

_No _I said and continued trying.

Then she suddenly got up as Jessica told her to go.

I walked silently with Alice towards Biology class and she said goodbye as she walked into math class.

As I walked into biology class I could tell that people were staring at me.

Had they noticed that I looked at the new girl?

As Mike walked past me he intently pushed me.

_Stop crushing on my Bella_ he thought and gave me an angry look.

I almost didn't notice his push but I just smiled at him. How weird of him to think that I was crushing on Bella. Like I would ever fall for a human.

I got to my seat and continued smiling to myself. Humans were so weird sometimes.


	4. Conversations

What did you think about last chapter? Edwards POV? Do you like the story? Any suggestions? Please Review 

Btw. I'm sorry if there are language flaws. I'm Norwegian so please exuse my misspellings and such.

And I write a little to fast I know, I'm gonna have to spend more time in the future so the details and such gets better.

Kristin Cullen

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conversations

Bellas POV

I couldn't breath.

Seeing Edward in the cafeteria had been one of the weirest moments in my life.

How could the boy that I'd never seen before , be in my dream and then at school?

I kept thinking about him all the way to biology class, while Jessica talked about Matt Newton, her newest obsession.

"He's just so gorgeous isn't he?" she giggled.

"Isn't he?" she asked again angrily.

"Yeah, uh sure…" I answered not really obvious as to who she was referring to.

"You must be Isabella Swan, nice to meet you" the teacher said as I entered biology class.

I handed him the paper, and kept staring at my feet while thinking about Edward.

"You can sit… next to mr. Cullen" the teacher said while smiling at me.

"Er, thanks" I said.

Mr. Cullen? What?....

I stumbled over the feet of one of my classmates. He grinned at his friends and began to laugh. As did the rest of the class.

"Are you okay?" a worried voice asked.

I looked up to find Mike standing over me, while reaching his hand out.

"I'm fine, no worries" I replied while taking his hand.

"I'm just a little clumsy that's all" I murmured while blushing.

He smiled at me and then went back to his seat.

I looked up at the table that I was supposed to sit at.

And there he was, as beautiful as always.

The strange thing was that he was sitting at the edge of the table, as far away from me as possible, while looking sick.

As I sat down at the table I noticed his burning eyes at me and then I tried to hide my face with my hair.

Did I smell bad?

No, I had showered this morning. What was it then?

"You can work with your homework" the teacher said.

"I'm gonna go out talking to a student, just be quiet okay?

Everybody nodded, and as soon as he was out the door everybody started chatting about the weekend, and such.

I looked over at Edward who was sitting and staring at me. His eyes were pure black, just like in my dream.

Then I remembered the part where he had bitten me!

Ugh, even thinking about it made me sick. Blood wasn't really my favourite subject.

"Um, hi! I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella" I said in a conversational tone.

"Hi" he answered and then turned to look out of the window.

"So, whats your name?" I asked. Even though I knew it, I wanted the conversation to last.

He looked at me with fury in his eyes, and answered: "Edward Cullen".

I stared at him. His eyes so cold and black, and his fists tied. I had to know more about him. He was the most exiting person I'd ever met.

"Have you lived here for long?" I asked.

"A while" he answered.

I kept looking at him. He looked like a supermodel, the worlds most beautiful supermodel.

One of the strangest things about him was his skin. It was so pale and white. Almost as white as snow.

"Sorry for asking, but why are you so pale?" I asked. The minute the words had slipped through my lips I regretted them. I saw his eyes blackening even more.

"Exuse me" he said, and then ran a little faster than normal people out of the classroom.

He's so fast, just like in my dream, I thought to myself.

Edward was very strange. What was with him? He had looked like he was sick, maybe he had run to throw up. I almost got sick myself thinking about it.

I turned around to find Mike staring at me, and Jessica in a conversation with Lauren.

Why didn't the others find Edwards behavior strange? Maybe they were used to it. As Jessica had pointed out, he didn't like any of the girls at school. But still, was he always this frigid?

As the bell rang, I got up from my seat to find Mike right beside me.

"So, what are you doing today?" he asked.

"Um… I'm still unpacking, plus I'm cooking for my dad" I answered.

I was done unpacking almost the minute I got home to Charlie. I didn't really have that much stuff or clothes. And Charlie had said we were eating out today, so that meant no cooking eighter.

I just didn't want to hang out with anybody now, I needed time to think. About Edward. About my dream. And about his behaviour.

As I walked out to my truck I saw him standing by a car. It was a volvo, and the nicest car on the parking lot.

I opened the car to my truck and saw his siblings coming towards him.

Emmett hit him in his arm, and Edward sat in the drivers seat.

I started the car and began driving but his car slid past mine, and he stopped.

There was no way past him, so I just had to sit there waiting.

"Bella!" Mike yelled as he run towards me.

First I tried to ignore him, but as he knocked on my window I opened it.

"My car broke down, so I wanted to know if I could ride with you home" he smiled at me.

Great, I thought to myself, and nodded.

A big white smile appeared on his face and he hurried over to the passengers seat.

"So, Edward Cullen huh?" Matt asked.

I looked at the volvo, and I saw that Edward started driving again.

"Yeah, he's not really friendly though" I said.

"No, he's just a strange unfriendly guy" Matt answered. "If I were you I'd stay away from him, and the rest of his family"

I stared at the road in front of me. Matt was probably right. The Cullens were really strange, and Edward was extremly unfriendly. Another aspect of it was my dream. The thought of being alone with Edward made me shiver. His bit in my dream, the pain, his scary eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said and waited for him to lock the door.

As I drove away I could see the dissapointed look on his face, but it didn't really matter. All I could think about was Edward. What was he, what was it with him that made me so exited?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Do you like it? I'm not really sure about it. I hope the next one will be better. I will write it as soon as possible. If you like my story then please add it to your favourites or to story alert.


	5. Vision

**Thank you for your reviews, I would like to see more of them though ****.**

**What do you think about the story?**

**Kristin Cullen**

Alice POV.

Vision

As soon as we stepped out of the school I could see Edward standing there.

His body was really tense and he was staring over at Bella. Bella stood by her car, and stared back at Edward. She looked really scared and her eyes were big.

"Come on" Jasper said, and pulled me down to Edwards volvo by my arm.

As we got to the car, Emmett stepped over to Edward and hit his arm to get his attention."Come on brother" he said, so low that only vampires could hear him.

We all got in the car and watched as Edward stepped on the gas pedal and started the car with a roar. He drove very fast so that he got infront of Bellas car.

I sighed. "Edward, please are you going to torment her?"

_Stop it Edward, let's just get home. Carlisle will know what to do. _I thought.

Edward looked at me in the mirror and answered: Wait, one second_._

Then I saw Mike Newton running towards Bellas car.

"This ought to be fun" Emmett grinned, and looked at Edward, and then towards Bellas car.

"What is it about her?" Rosalie said and rolled her eyes.

Mike got into Bellas car, and Edward started driving again.

_You know she didn't want to drive with him_ I though.

"Did you see her face she looked so annoyed" Emmett and Edward grinned at the same time.

"Please" Jasper said. He had been quiet for a while, but that was just who he was. He was never really the center of attention. I smiled at him, and felt relaxed. I loved his ability to change the mood of the people around him.

"Are you done with your childish teasing so we can talk with Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

I gave Edward a look and he turned up the speed.

When we got to the house we went into the livingrooom where Carlisle sat, talking with Esmee.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Edward crushed on a human girl" Rosalie grinned.

"Shut up, okay?" Edward snapped at her.

"I've never smelled anything like her blood before, okay? I almost lost control in the classroom, I had to get out of there before the class was over. And the strangest thing about her. I can't read her mind!"

Carlisle looked at Edward with a shocked expression on his face.

"Nothing?" he asked.

"NOTHING" Edward almost yelled back.

"Calm down" Esmee said, and looked at Jasper with a pleading look so that he would calm Edward down.

"I'm so..sorry" Edward said, and sat down on the couch. "I can't help myself. I have to…"

Suddenly I went blind. I saw Bella standing alone in a meadow, all lost with no way of coming out of there. She was trapped and something was approaching her.

"Are you okay?" Jasper said, as I finally came back.

It was so weird having these visions, I lost control and all my senses concentrated on my visions. Sometimes they were violent or scary, sometimes I wished I could just get out of them.

I felt Jasper holding me from behind, and I smiled at him. He let go of me, and I saw that my entire family was standing around me, waiting for my vision to appear.

Edward had sunk down on the floor, probably debating wheter he was able to save here without hurting her.

"Bella, shes…" I started, and everybody listened carefully.

As I explained the rest of the story I watched Edward shaking his head.

"No, NO. Why does she has to be so …" he started.

Carlisle interrupted him. "We have to save her. Did you see who, or what was approaching her Alice?".

"No, but she was scared. Even more scaren than she was when she saw Emmett" I asked, and laughed a little.

Emmett laughed loudly and Rosalie giggled a little before she kissed him too.

"How can you be so" Edward started.

_Edward it's up to you. _I thought. I knew he could hear me, and he knew I was right.

"You're right" Edward said and got up. "Let's go hunt some bad guys, and save the damsel in distress.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Are you exited? Hopefully you don't have to wait long for the next one.


	6. Trapped

**I just keep writing. I hope you like my story. ****Did you like Alice POV? Maybe I'll do the others as well. I actually find it funnier to write it from the others POV instead of Bellas POV. Please review, and please add it to favourites and story alerts. **

**Kristin Cullen.(I just love that name!)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bellas POV.**

Trapped

I got home and went into the house. No one was home, and I didn't have any homework. I decided I'd better check if Renee had sent me any e-mails. She had a tendency of sending them, and freaking out if I didn't respond instantly.

I was right of course. I logged on to my e-mail account and found 5 unread e-mails. ALL from Renee. I laughed a little, and started with the last one just to check how freaked out she had gotten. I was right. She was threatening to call Charlie, and even report me missing.

I read her e-mails, and answered them, maybe not as complementary as she would like, but still. On my love live I answere a simple: Not currently dating.

I wasn't dating, I was just madly obsessed with an anoying, rude and unfriendly boy who obviously hated me.

Afterwards I decided to go out to explore Forks a litte. Maybe I would find some place I could hide and think about Edward. I walked into the garden, and followed a path from the garden into the forest. Even with my missing ability to find the direction I was sure I wouldn't lose my way. I had walked on the same path for a long time, probably a few hours.

My mind however was only preoccupied with **one** subject. Edward Cullen.

The name made me shiver and blush at the same time. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about him. I KNEW I shoulnd't be obsessing about him this way.

He was just so… amazing.

What was I going to do. Try to forget him? That was easy when I was lab partner with him at school.

I had only known him for one day. ONE day! It felt like weeks. How was I going to live trought this? Constantly thinking about the one thing I shouldn't be thinking about.

After walking for a while I got to an opening in the forest.

I sat down, and closed my eyes. Trying to concentrate on anything BUT Edward. Silly of course, since I knew this wouldn't be possible.

_Charlie! His smile, his uniform, his house._

_Edward… his eyes, no!_

_Renee! Her smile, her laugh, her silly jokes._

_Edward…his hair. NO!!_

I got up again. This was clearly impossible.

Maybe I just had to face him I thought to myself. Tell him how I feel, and ask him my questions. He'd probably think I was a freak, but hey! Wasn't he quite freaky himself?

I decided it probably was time to get home and looked around. Where didi I come from again. "STUPID!" I yelled.

I felt for my mobile in my pockets, then suddenly I remembered I had left it on my desk while answering Renee's e-mail. "STUPID" I yelled again.

WHAT was I going to do? I had no sense of direction, I had no cellphone, and nobody knew I was here.

Maybe I was lucky? There were a lot of hikers in Forks, right? I almost cried out of desperation.

Then I started screaming for help.

"HELP" I screamed.

"HELP ME" I screamed again, louder this time.

I continued screaming for a long time until my voice was almost gone.

Then I fell down on the ground crying and realizing I was lost.

Maybe it was for the better? I couldn't stand thinking about Edward, or seing Edward another day.

"Help me" I screamed again, with the little voice that I had left.

"I will help you"… someone said and wrapped theire hands around my waist.


	7. The Impossible Rescue Mission

**Did you like the cliffhanger?**** Well I'm gonna drag the cliffhanger out a little more. Heres another chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Kristin Cullen**

**Edwards POV**

The Impossible Rescue Mission

_It's gonna be okay, everything will be fine_

I listened to Esmee's relaxing thoughts as we ran through the forest.

Where was she? Alice's vision hadn't been specific at all!

"Bella" I yelled, hoping she would hear me.

"Remember she doesn't have vampire hearing" Carlisle said.

I rolled my eyes, and stopped.

"What are you doing?" Emmett said.

He was right behind me, and apparently quite eager to fight with whatever was trying to hurt Bella.

She was just so breakable, so weak and innocent.

What was she doing all alone in the forest?

_You are aware that I'm missing an entire day og shopping? _Rosalie thought.

"You are so selfish, I can't believe you" I snapped at her.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Why are you stopping?" Carlisle asked.

"This is impossible!" I said. "We will never find her. This is a huge forest!"

_Maybe we should split up _Jasper thought.

"That's a good idea" I said.

"What is a good idea? Can't we stop with the thought communication thing?" Alice said anxiously.

"We should split up" Jasper said confidently.

"Like that'll do any good" Rosalie said.

"Maybe it will" Carlisle said, and then he looked at me.

"I suggest we go together. Rosalie goes with Emmet and Esmee, and Alice goes with Jasper. Does everybody have they're cellphones with them?"

"Dah, of course" Rosalie said and rolled her eyes agin.

I swore sometimes I wished I could just rip her hair out.

"Then that's settled" Carlisle answered.

"Come on Edward let's go".

I followed him deeper into the forest. It wasn't any trace of her scent anywhere.

Then something hit me. Of course, how could I be so stupid. I could just call her. I called the cellphone agency and asked for the number for Isabella Swan.

The nice lady on the phone set me over to her, but no one answered… until:

"Hello, who is it?". A deep male voice had answered.

"Where's Bella" was all I could say.

"I don't know. I just got home. Who are you?" he answered.

I hung up, and looked at Carlisle. He was as helpless as I was. What were we going to do? For all we knew, Bella could be dead alredy. Whatever it was Alice felt approaching her, it wasn't any good.

I felt this need to protect Bella, but I didn't know how. Carlisle tried to comfort me.

_I'm sure we'll find her. I will do whatever I can to give her the medical care she needs, if she needs any. For all we know, It could be you approaching her in Alice's vision. You're dangerous._ He thought, and then laughed a little.

I didn't find it funny at all. Bella, MY Bella was all alone, trapped and something dangerous was approaching her. Just the thought brought up venom in my mouth.

Then another thought hit me.

We just had to start were she had started! I told Carlisle about it, and we decided to go over to Bellas house. Of course we had to be carefull, for all we knew Bellas father, the local police officer, was outside looking for her. As we approached the house, we saw him standing outside, talking to another police officer.

_Let's go!_ Carlisle thought.

In vampire speed, and without making a sound, we hurried over to the end of the garden, where there was a passage and a path into the forest.

I nodded to Carlisle, this had to be it.

We followed the path for a while.

It was quite long. I wondered how Bella had been able to walk this long. I could smell her all over the path, even more on some places, she probably had to sit down once in a while.

After a long time I heard someones thoughts:

_This is going to be interresting._

And then I heard Bella's tiny broken voice pleading: Help Me!

"I will help you" another voice answered.

I looked at Carlisle and we ran faster, towards the place the voices where coming from.


	8. Shocked

**Hi, again. I'm so sorry for not writing for a while, but I have had so much to catch up with at school, I've had up to 2 tests everyday! So please don't blame me for not writing. I've also had kind of a write****rs block everytime I've tried to write. I know my chapters are way to short, so they will be longer, I promise! **

**Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Kristin Cullen**

Shocked

Last time from Bella's POV:

"_HELP" I screamed._

"_HELP ME" I screamed again, louder this time._

_I continued screaming for a long time until my voice was almost gone._

_Then I fell down on the ground crying and realizing I was lost._

_Maybe it was for the better? I couldn't stand thinking about Edward, or seing Edward another day._

"_Help me" I screamed again, with the little voice that I had left._

"_I will help you"… someone said and wrapped theire hands around my waist._

I was shocked, this sudden voice had startled me. As I turned my face around I started to scream, and he put his hand in front of my mouth.

"Shh…. Calm down now." He said.

I swallowed hard and continued to stare at him. I had never seen anything like him in my entire life. He wasn't amazingly pretty like Edward. He looked more like a crossover between a bear and a wolf. His fur was long and black, and his eyes black.

"Wh…who are you?" I said, while my voice thrembeled. If he wasn't so strong, I would have run away as fast as I could.

His eyes searched in mine, and he grinned.

"Don't you remember me?"

I looked at him again, while searching my brain for some recemblance of him. I found none, and shook my head.

He snorted, and looked away for a minute. Then his eyes met mine again, with a dissappointed look in his face.

"Of course not, you only kept you eyes on Cullen the entire day" he said.

"I should have known…"

I tried to get away from him, but he only tightened his grip on me, and laughed.

"You honestly think you can get away from me?"

Then suddenly we were surrounded by probably twenty something people/animals looking like him.

"Take her!", he screamed and throwed me over to one of them.

It was actually not hurting at all. He was very soft, almost like a cushion. He took a good grip on me and then started running in the opposite direction, with me in his arms. We ran for a long time, before we reached a small cabin. He carried me inside, and into a small room, before letting go of me, walking out of the room, and locking the door behind him.

Last time on Edwards POV.

_After a long time I heard someones thoughts:_

_This is going to be interresting._

_And then I heard Bella's tiny broken voice pleading: Help Me!_

"_I will help you" another voice answered._

_I looked at Carlisle and we ran faster, towards the place the voices where coming from._

We continued running until we reached the source of the voice. He stood there grinning at us. I knew what he was, the smell of him had reached my nostrils a long time ago. He was one of the weird ones. The son of our greatest enemys, and of one our food sources. Wolf and Bear did not smell good mixed together, and they didn't look good eighter.

I let me eyes wander around on the meadow, searching for Bella. Carlisle was staring at the boy in front of us, and he continued grinning at us.

"Looking for something?" he asked.

I gave him a warning look before I tried to calm down and answered:

"Where is she?"

_Easy now Edward _I heard Carlisle thinking to me.

The boy just shook his shoulders and continued grinning. He was really annoying me, and making me angry at the same time.

"Why do you care so much about her?" he asked me.

I snarled at him, and then tried to compose myself again.

"It looked like you wanted to eat her, in biology class today, and at the same time, you just couldn't get away from her fast enough" he pointed out.

In biology class? How could he know? How come I hadn't noticed him being there? Did he go to Forks High too? I looked over at Carlisle who looked at shocked as I did.

_You didn't know he went to you__r school?_ He thought.

I shook my head, and tried to remember someone smelling like him at school, but nobody did.

"Why so shocked?" he grinned. "Of course you didn't know I went to your school, you can't smell us when we're in our human form, just another reminder of how smart we are compared to you"

"Just tell me where she is, and we'll consider leaving you alive" I told him.

He just laughed, and then calmy answered me. ""You really think I came alone?" His laughter was really disturbing, and I could feel the venom almost flowing over in my mouth.

Then all of a sudden a whole pack of animals like him appeared all around him.

"Please" I begged him, but his eyes were just cold and hard.

"I will convince her that I am so much more better for her" he grinned.

How could this happen? Finally a fantastic girl like Bella came into my life, and I didn't even get the chance to meet her? I knew I didn't deserve someone like her, but it was still hurting me. I didn't like Bella being around him eighter. Wolfbears was known for loosing they're temper a lot, much like they're wolf ancestors.

"Oh, and If you try to approach or contact her, I will hurt and kill her" he said.

The anger all of a sudden overflowed and I jumped at him to attack him. I didn't even reach him, before his "guards" caught me, and threw me down at the ground. Carlisle gave me a look, signalizing it was time to get home, before any more damage could be done.

I shook him of me, gave the grinning wolfbear another warning look, before I took of running towards home.

Even though I'd lost this fight, it didn't mean I had lost the war…

Bellas POV.

I layed on the ground of the cottage, in the dark room just thinking.

Where was I, who had caught me in the forest? Was I supposed to remember him? I had never seen anything like him in my whole life, and I hoped I never had to meet him again.

After a few hours, I heard someone outside the door. I quickly sat up, and looked over to the door. Someone came in, and turned on the lights.

Shock hit me, and I screamed. How could this be? It couldn't believe it.

He came over to me, and put one of his hands over my mouth.

"Shh… Bella" he said. "Everything will be okay.."

I just glared at him.

"No! It will not be okay, MIKE NEWTON"

Hope you liked it, was it a little to obvious? My first fanfiction, remember that. Do you think I swiched to often between the POV? I though it was necesarry. And I am quite proud, four pages! Not a lot to you, but I think this is the longest chapter I have written for this story.

Until next time have a great time!


	9. Stories

**Hi again! I'm so glad that the reviews are coming again, and that you are writing reviews.**** This is partly why I'm posting this so soon, because I love the reviews. I would be so happy if you left me a review, seriously. When I read a review, I get so happy, and I write faster :) So, what did you think about the shocking news last chapter, huh? MIKE NEWTON? Some of you told me, most of you didn't. I had thought about the twist for a looong time. Honestly, I was a little unsure, and still am, and if you tell me what you think, it would be great. And I am sorry for any misspellings, I don't have anyone who checks it for me before posting it, but I try to read it through. And be patient about any language errors, I'm Norwegian. So sorry about the long note here.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Kristin Cullen**

**Disclaimer: Unless Stephenie Meyer is Norwegian, 15, has a cat named Tintin and is named Kristin, then I am not the owner of Twilight.**

**Stories**

Previously on Bella's POV

_After a few hours, I heard someone outside the door. I quickly sat up, and looked over to the door. Someone came in, and turned on the lights._

_Shock hit me, and I screamed. How could this be? It couldn't believe it._

_He came over to me, and put one of his hands over my mouth._

"_Shh… Bella" he said. "Everything will be okay..."_

_I just glared at him._

"_No! It will not be okay, MIKE NEWTON"_

I stared angrily at him, and got up.

"I can't believe you took me a prisoner, and that you are holding me as a prisoner in your little cabin!"

"I'm not…." He started, but I interrupted him.

"THEN GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE" I yelled at him.

His face was really shocked, and he actually looked a little scared for a second, but then he gained composure:

"Not until you stop putting yourself in danger and misery because of Cullen" he almost spat out the last word and stamped his foot. I thought it was a little cute, and giggled a little, before getting mad at him again.

"Mind your own business" I yelled at him.

"It becomes my business, when I find you laying, devastated, on the ground in the middle of nowhere" he said, and tried to touch my shoulder, but I shook him of me.

"Don't touch me, and no, I was perfectly able to find me way out of the alone" I said.

He raised his eyebrow, and then looked serious again.

"I don't understand why you put yourself in so much pain because of Cullen?" "He's just a miserable and unfriendly guy, like I told you before."

I looked at the ground, a little embarrassed. I knew he was right. Edward had been nothing but unfriendly and mean to me since I'd met him, but I just couldn't help myself. There was just something about him, and the fact that I had dreamt about him just got me more curious.

"I don't know it's just…" I started and then I remembered how he had looked like when I'd met him in the meadow. All furry, scary and intimidating.

"What are you" I asked him, and took a step away from him In case he would become that monster again.

He looked at me, with misery in his eyes and then inhaled deeply:

"I, I can't tell you".

I was shocked and even angrier.

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked.

"Well, you're not supposed to you know, well know about us" he answered and bit his lower lip.

"Don't you think it's a little to LATE for that now?" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, you're probably right" he murmured.

Then someone opened the door and interrupted us.

He had black hair, and a very sweet smile. He was probably a few years younger than me, and I wondered what he was doing here.

"Hi" he said. "I'm the one who carried you here. And I'm Jacob Black"….

Previously on Edward POV

"_Oh, and If you try to approach or contact her, I will hurt and kill her" he said._

_The anger all of a sudden overflowed and I jumped at him to attack him. I didn't even reach him, before his "guards" caught me, and threw me down at the ground. Carlisle gave me a look, signalizing it was time to get home, before any more damage could be done._

_I shook him of me, gave the grinning wolfbear another warning look, before I took of running towards home._

_Even though I'd lost this fight, it didn't mean I had lost the war…_

We were back at the house a few minutes later, and went into the living room. The rest of the family was already sitting there, because Carlisle had called them right after we had left the meadow.

Alice came over to me, and gave me a big hug, while rubbing my back soothingly. She always knew how to make me feel better.

"I personally think that this is the best thing that could happen" Rosalie suddenly admitted. She always knew how to make me feel worse. She stood up from the loveseat she was sitting in with Emmett and looked at me.

"This way, no one needs to know who we are, and you won't get distracted by her blood".

"Rose…" Emmett started, but Rosalie interrupted him. I could see Emmett sigh, and then give up. He knew his wife far to well to stop her when she had decided on something.

"I'm trying to make a point here, okay?" she yelled.

"We all know that this could have ended so much worse! This way, you get a free way out of it before she hypnotizes you into loving her"

Alice rolled her eyes, and then gave her a warning look "Hypnotizes him? Really Rosalie?"

I could see Jasper getting tired of all the different emotions in the room; he was standing by the window with his face in his hands.

"I already love her" I said. The moment I said it, I regretted it. I hadn't even admitted it to myself yet. Did I love her? Really, after just one day?

No one said anything; they just looked shocked at me. Rosalie was the one that looked the most shocked, she looked angry too. I knew she hadn't gotten over the fact that I was the only boy on the planet not interested in her, but still. She was just so cold. Emmett just stood there beside her, with a face expression that had made me laugh hadn't it been such a serious situation. Jasper still stood by the window, but his face was turned to me know, expressionless.

Alice and Esmee smiled at me, and I could hear Esmee's warming thoughts.

_You deserve this Edward. You are so good, and you have been waiting so long. I'm sure it will be okay. _

Carlisle suddenly put his hand on my shoulder, and looked at me.

"This will be a hard war to win Edward, you know that right?

"Yes, Carlisle. I know, but I believe it's worth it.

Bella's POV

"Hi Jacob, I'm Bella Swan" I said, as I shook his hand.

"Yeah, I know…" He said. "Mike here can't stop talking and thinking about you"

Mike gave Jacob a warning look, and Jacob held his hands up in self defense:

"I just came to tell you that dinner is ready".

We walked out of the room and into something that resembled a kitchen. There was a very long table in the middle of the room, and I mean very long.

Almost the entire table was occupied by twenty something boys, looking very hungry. Then it occurred to me that they probably where the same boys that had surrendered us in the meadow. They looked so vulnerable and young know that the sat in they're human form, if you could call it that. I still didn't know what they were.

"Just sit here, right In the middle of Jacob and Mike" a man suddenly said, and smiled at me.

"That's my dad, Billy" Jacob said. "I'm so sorry, he's so embarrassing"

"Hey I'm just keeping it real" Billy said. " I'm down with the kids"

"Sure, sure" Jacob said and rolled his eyes.

I started to actually like him, we could be friends I thought, unlike Mike who had totally kidnapped me! But then I recalled the wolf/bear thing and put the thought away.

"Aren't you hungry?" Mike said, when he noticed that I'd barely touched my food.

I shook my head, and began biting my fingernail, a vice I had to get rid of.

"Maybe we should tell her?" Jacob suddenly said, and Mike shot him a warning glare, before looking over the table to where a big guy was sitting.

His hair was also black, and he looked very intimidating, even in human form.

"Well, okay. I suppose we have to" the guy at the other side said.

"I'm Sam Uley, and I'm the leader of the pack"

"The pack?" I asked.

"Yeah, you see our ancestors weren't just ordinary humans…They were werewolves and halfbears. When a werewolf and a halfbear got a baby, the baby became a mix of the two", Sam answered.

"What we like to call a wolfbear" one of the boys suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, a wolfbear" Sam said, and sighed.

"Nobody can tell that we're wolfbears when we are in our human forms, but when we're wolfbears the vampires can smell us, and then the fights begins"

"Wait? Wolfbears and vampires? This must be a joke!" "Have I just been punked? Where is Ashton Kutcher?" I exclaimed and looked at Jacob and Mike. They both stared at Sam, who was fighting back his laughter.

"No, you have not been punked. I know it's hard to cope with all of this, but what you saw in the meadow today, that makes you believe us right? Or do we have to show you our true forms again? " He asked.

I quickly shooked my head, and shivered. The memory of how they had looked like, frightened me, and I would rather not see it again.

"But who are the vampires?" I asked, suddenly very curious. What I knew about vampires I had learned from watching Buffy the vampire slayer, and I highly doubted that anyone of the real vampires had soul like Angel had.

"The cullens" Sam said coldly.

Please don't hate me for leaving you at cliffhangers, although this wasn't really a cliffhanger but still.

I just had to steal the "Hey I'm just keeping it real" and " I'm down with the kids" lines from the amazing Twilight movie. What do you think about both Jacob and Sam being in the story? I know the Team Jacob fans will be very happy about it :)

WOW: 1 588 words for you guys! That is a record for me here, applause!


	10. Thoughts

**First of all I am SO VERY SORRY for the MAJOR mistake I made at the end of last chapter it ended with:**

"But who are the werewolves??" I asked, suddenly very curious. What I knew about vampires I had learned from watching Buffy the vampire slayer, and I highly doubted that anyone of the real vampires had soul like Angel had.

"The cullens" Sam said coldly.

**But of course it was supposed to be Vampires, not werewolves. I know this changes A LOT, and I am so truly sorry. BTW, Fanfiction won't allow me to write vampires, so instead it says wampires, for some reason, not my falt.**

**Hi! I'm writing this so early because I'm so happy for all your reviews.**** I'm glad you liked the Mike Newton/Jacob Black/wolfbear thing! I hope I will get out at least one more chapter this week, but don't get your hopes up. And thanks to all of you who have posted wonderful stories on Fanfiction, because I read so much of it and it really inspires me. Sorry for any language flaws, I try my best, and sorry for any Mike/Matt mistakes. Please notify me if you see any.**

**I am also sorry for my long notes at the beginning of each story, just skip it if you want to, and also I want to apologize for the lousy names of my chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just own the Wolfbears.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of those who has reviewed, favourited and put my story on story alert!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Thoughts**

Previously on Edwards POV.

_I already love her" I said. The moment I said it, I regretted it. I hadn't even admitted it to myself yet. Did I love her? __Really, after just one__ day__?_

_Carlisle suddenly put his hand on my shoulder, and looked at me._

"_This will be a hard war to win Edward, you know that right?_

"_Yes, Carlisle. I know, but I believe it's worth it._

"Oh, come on Edward. You can't just sit around here doing nothing!" Alice yelled at me from downstairs. I hadn't seen Bella since she disappeared in the forest on Friday, and since in was Monday everyone insisted I should go to school. I just shook my head and continued staring into the wall, like I'd done the entire weekend. I would go after Bella any minute to rescue her, but since that wolfbear had kidnapped her, I couldn't do it. And it literally killed me from the inside.

_You can't keep hiding in here Edward._

I turned my head to see Carlisle standing in the doorway looking at me with worried eyes. It had only been one weekend, how fast did the expect me to recover? He kept looking at me, and sighed before turning around to walk to his office again.

"Wait" I said, regretting it just as I'd said it. Carlisle turned around, and looked hopefully at me. I sighed and got up to my feet, and then I walked towards the door.

"Good choice son" Carlisle said, and smiled to me. I knew he was worried about me, I could read his thoughts after all, and that's what made it so much harder to keep to myself and hide, because I could hear their worried thoughts all over the house. I began walking down the stairs and Alice stood there jumping up and down.

"You finally came to your right mind!" she giggled and gave me a hug.

Rosalie just stood in the corner next to Emmet, and scoffed. I knew she was angry, I could hear her awful thoughts too, but couldn't she just cool down a little? After all, it wasn't her who had to suffer through the entire weekend. Last night, after watching my eyes grow darker and darker, Emmett and Jasper literally had to drag me out of my room to make me hunt.

The school day started out quite boring, PE in first class and then history. I half slept through the classes, after all I knew even more than all of the teachers. At lunch I didn't really want to sit in the cafeteria, but Alice insisted so I unhappily followed her to our usual table. My eyes swept over the cafeteria and even though I knew Bella wouldn't be there, I was disappointed when I noticed Jessica and the rest of her friends sitting at a table without Bella.

_You know she's gone _Alice said, then her eyes went wide, and white, and I knew she had a vision again. She kept staring blankly out in the air, before slowly pointing her finger towards the door of the cafeteria. That's when I saw her, walking aside Mike. They went to get their food, and I kept staring at her, eyes wide. Why was she here? Hadn't she been kidnapped? I quickly looked towards Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, who looked at shocked as me, and then turned towards Bella again. She looked at me for a second, before looking down again. I noticed Mike protectively eyeing her, and then he looked at me. I could feel the anger growing in his eyes, and he turned towards Bella again.

_That sick __bastard _I could hear him think before his thoughts went towards how beautiful Bella looked. Could it be? Was he the one?

Previously on Bella's POV.

"_But who are the vampires?" I asked, suddenly very curious. What I knew about vampires I had learned from watching Buffy the vampire slayer, and I highly doubted that anyone of the real vampires had soul like Angel had._

"_The cullens" Sam said coldly._

I woke up early Monday morning, the entire weekend had been used to think about and process everything I had been told. Billy had easily explained to Charlie where I'd been, since they were close friends. Apparently Jacob and I used to make mud pies together when we were little, so Charlie had been very happy when he heard about us meeting each other. I felt like I had been witness to arranged friendship between me and Jacob or something, but since Charlie had been happy about it, I decided not to worry about it. What worried me on the other hand were the terrible things I had been told, especially about Edward.

I was interrupted from my own thoughts when my phone rang, I picked it up and saw Mikes name appear on the screen, I sighed and picked it up. I was still very annoyed with him for kidnapping me on Friday; on the other hand he'd probably saved me from Edward. I shivered at the thought and then heard Mikes voice on the phone...

"Bella? Hello, hello? Are you there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts again, and answered him:

"Yeah, sure. Sorry I was in my own thoughts. What is it?"

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted a ride to school?" he answered.

I sighed again, and then answered him, even more annoyed this time.

"You are aware that I have my own car?"

"Oh, yeah that's right" he said. "Well then, see you at school!"

I hung up, and went to get me jacket. I noticed a small note on the kitchen table:

Sorry, will work late tonight.

Much to do at work, just make yourself dinner.

Dad

Dad… He was always like this, nothing personal. I put the note down again on the table and went out the door. Of course it was icy, and I almost fell, but I managed to get out to my car eventually.

Mike always did what he said he would do. He said he would see me at school and surely, here he was. Standing outside school, in the middle of the parking lot, smiling widely at me as I parked. He then went over to my car and opened the door for me; I gave him a vague smile and locked the door. Sometimes he acted like he was my boyfriend, and it annoyed me. He was the most annoying guy I'd ever met, on the other hand he had saved my life, and I was thankful for it.

The day started out with an English class, in which we discussed Romeo and Juliet, I book I had read a million times, and I almost fell asleep. The next class was geography. I was awful with geography and I didn't like the teacher. It was an awful start of the day, and it seemed forever till lunch break. As I collected my books from the table, Jessica approached me, and she didn't look pleased.

"Are you and Mike together?" She asked. I could tell she was angry, and I sighed.

"No, we're not" I answered her, and silently hoped she would just evaporate. She didn't however and continued.

"It seems like you are though. The way he looks at you, you're always together and he waited for you before school today"

She was right; he really did act like my boyfriend. Did everyone think we were together? I swallowed hard and then desperately tried to think of something to say.

"Well, we're not together" I said. I just couldn't think of anything better. I kept imagining hitting myself hard in the head with the geography book when Mike came in.

"Bella! I want to show you something" he grinned. He was obviously extremely proud of himself and I followed him towards his locker. In the corner of my eye, I could see Jessica walking angrily away, and then Mike opened his locker. On the inside of the door there was a picture of us from last Friday. He had made Billy take a picture of us, Jacob had of course been in it, but on this one Mike had cut it out. The picture of us was heart shaped, and I swallowed hard. He thought we were together too. I had to make it clear to him, we were not together.

"Mike, you know we're not…" I was interrupted by Mike's cell phone ringing. He excused himself and picked it up from his pocket.

"Yeah, sure. We were just on our way over." He answered quickly and then hung up.

"The others are waiting impatiently at us in the cafeteria" he said.

I walked with him to the cafeteria, and tried to make myself brave enough to tell him what I wanted to tell him, but I just couldn't. I kept imagining him being all heartbroken and crying, and I couldn't stand it.

We walked into the cafeteria, and over to the place were we got our food, and my eyes went over to the Cullens table just for a second. And there I saw him. Edward was staring at me, shocked. I quickly looked at the floor again. I blushed a little, why did I blush? The thought of Edward made me shiver, especially after what I had been told by Sam on Friday.

Apparently the Cullens were vampires, which meant that Edward was a vampire. A bloodsucking undead guy walking around school and disturbing me in my dreams. I had looked up Vampire on Wikipedia after I had gotten home on Friday. It had said something like: _Vampires are mythological or folkloric revenants who subsist by feeding on the blood of the living. In folkloric tales, the undead vampires often visited loved ones and caused mischief or deaths in the neighborhoods they inhabited when they were alive._

It had been really creepy to read it, just thinking about it. The last sentence really scared me: The undead vampires caused mischief or deaths in the neighborhoods they inhabited when they were alive. Thinking about the Cullens walking around the school, killing all the students was actually gruesome. I couldn't believe that they were allowed to live here, or that nobody else noticed what they were. It was quite obvious actually: They never ate, they were pale, they looked intimingly beautiful and they lived in Forks, the most cloudy place in America.

"Bella, are you okay?" Mike asked me. He looked at me, with worry in his eyes, and I noticed I had been standing at the same place to long while thinking. I nodded, gave him a little smile and then followed him towards the table. I made sure to sit in the middle of Angela and Lauren so that I didn't have to sit next to Mike. I noticed his disappointed face, but just stared down at my food. Then I remembered who I would be sitting next to in biology class and shivered.

"Are you cold?" Angela suddenly asked me. I looked at her, and noticed that she had gotten a new haircut, probably to get the attention of a boy or something.

"Yeah, a bit" I said, and then smiled at her. She smiled back and began talking about this exiting book she had read during the weekend. I pretended to pay attention, nod at the right places and ask the right questions, but I just couldn't pay my full attention to her, because I noticed Edward staring at me again. He looked like he was deeply hurt somehow. He was so weird, but he didn't look dangerous or evil. I just couldn't believe everything that Billy had told me.

"Are you coming?" Mike asked and handed out his hand for me to take. I pretended to be busy taking my food tray, just to avoid holding his hand. This had really become awkward. I had to tell him the truth, but first I would have to focus on getting out of this class alive. I knew Mike would be there, and if Edward touched me, he would protect me.

I walked into the classroom, towards the table where Edward and I used to sit, and tried not to look at him. He was sitting at the edge of the table and tried to not look at me either. Thankfully, I was quite scared of him so the further away from me he sat, the better.

Then a voice came over the speakers:

"Can Mike Newton please come to the principal's office? I repeat: Can Mike Newton please come to the principal's office?"

Everybody turned to look at Mike and he looked at me, surprised. He wasn't the one to get in trouble with teachers and stuff, so this was a first. He went out of the classroom and closed the door. I just kept sitting there, and staring at the table.

I noticed that Edward had silently positioned himself a little closer to me. Was this because Mike was gone? I didn't dare to look at him. He was just so…

Edwards POV.

I sat in the biology classroom a few minutes before the rest of the class got there; I just couldn't stand Mike's thoughts anymore. Those angry, protecting thoughts towards Bella. Then something clicked inside my head. Was I mentally challenged? Why didn't I see this before? Of course! Mike was the wolfbear. I put my face in my hands and bit my lip. I had never been impolite to him, never a close friend, but I had never noticed this about him. The weird thing was that he had never thought about it when being close to me. Did he know my ability? This was just wrong. Mike Newton? The stupid, weak boy at school?

Then Bella came in with him. She stopped for a second in front of our table and then sat down, without looking at me for a second. Mike on the other hand didn't waist a second staring at me, angrily. Now at least I knew why. This was going to be harder than I thought. He had acted like her boyfriend the entire day, Alice had noticed and told me earlier in the cafeteria, I knew that Bella didn't like him; at least I hoped she didn't, but right know she seemed to really dislike me.

Had I been impolite to her the last time we had met? Of course, I had blocked her car with mine so that Mike could get to her, now of course I regretted this.

But she didn't seem to just dislike me, she looked scared. She was shivering a bit, and positioned herself at the end of the table, as far enough from me as possible.

When the office had called for Mike and he had walked out, I figured out this would probably be my only chance to approach her. I positioned myself closer to her, and looked at her. She looked at me again, and into my eyes. And there I saw it. Clear fear. Why was this? Did she know about me?

"I'm sorry about my behavior on Friday" I said. She looked at me shocked. I watched her mouth slowly opening and closing, she clearly tried to think of something to say.

"Its okay" she answered and blushed.

She was so beautiful, her brown eyes shining, her cheeks flushed and her lips perfectly shaped. With one touch I could destroy her face, so I didn't dare to touch her. Her smell was the best I had ever smelled, so fantastic. And her blood! It was like sitting in a candy store without being able to eat anything. I couldn't stop staring at her, and she stared back. I tried to smile towards her, but she didn't smile back, she just stared at me.

"So, what did you do this weekend?" I asked her calmly. I just couldn't stay away from her, even though I should.

"Uh… Nothing special" she stammered.

"Um. I just wanted to ask you something…Are you and Mike together?" Her face froze the moment I asked her.

Uh, uh…

Bellas POV.

I kept staring at Edwards face. It was so beautiful and perfect. His golden eyes and bronze colored hair. He smiled at me, but I couldn't smile back. His teeth reminded me of who he was, but I kept staring back.

He asked me a question and I answered without really focusing on it, and then he asked me then one thing I didn't want to answer:

"Um. I just wanted to ask you something…Are you and Mike together?"

I kept staring at him, it felt like we were staring at each others souls, but then I remembered he was soulless.

"No" I answered. I regretted it a bit. Should I have said yes instead? Then he would at least stay away from me, but did I want him to stay away from me?

"Okay, I never thought you were" he answered and smiled again. This time I smiled back. Was everything that Billy had told me really true? I started to doubt it, and began to consider if it was possible that Edward had a soul?

"Want to go for a walk?" Edward whispered. I was in shock. Could I trust him? His eyes, made me want to, but could I? I looked at the teacher, who was busy explaining something about molecules. I already knew all about it of course. I nodded, and we silently sneaked out of the classroom.

Long Chapter, YEEY! I'm writing longer and longer, this time I actually had to stop myself from writing more. 2 935 words, 9 pages.

Will they get out of school without being cached by Mike? Will Bella be able to tell Mike the truth? Will Edward be able to resist her blood? Will he find out she knows what he is?

All of this and more will be answered soon….: D

And please, if you could use just 20 seconds (or more) to post a review telling me you like it, or not and preferably why? I would be so happy, and the next chapter will come even faster.

Sneak Peek into next chapter:

"I have to tell you the thruth. I can't keep hiding it anymore" I looked at him and noticed he was shocked. He probably knew what I was going to say, but I said it anyway: "I know what you are…"


	11. A little note from the author

Athurs Note Apologize

Hi!

This is my first fanficion, and I realize I do alot of mistakes, but you'll just have to forgive me.

First of all, I'm gettint quite irritated at Fanfiction, they have such a horrible uploading, changing thing.

Second of all I know I do a lot of mistakes while writing, and I get so exited because I want to hear if you like it, and then I find the mistakes after uploading, and since I'm so new I mess up while trying to fix it.

And for the third I must apologize for the quality of my first chapter, as I read it now I get extremly ebarrased, because they are so lousy, and therefore I'm currently trying to fix them. I was trying to fix chapter 1 (THE LOUSIEST OF THEM ALL) when I suddenly managed to delete it so the dream ended up as chapter 11 or 12 or something? I think I've finally manage to fix the chapter though, and I am so sorry if any of you ended up reading it while I was fixing, you must have been really frustrated when I began deleting and stuff. I am so sorry.

Go listen to this song:

.com/watch?v=SCDT7X_lhzk

My favourite song at the minute 

It's called Need and sung by Hana Pestle, and she's trying to get it into the New Moon movie, so please follow the instructions in the description of the video.

Thank you soooo much all of those who have reviewed, favourited and story alerted my story, and thanks a lot to those who has favourited me as an author and story alerted me as an author. It's one of the things that makes my day brighter.

Keep reading, and send me a message if you find any other good storys, I want to read more!

Kristin Cullen


	12. Telling The Truth

**Hi!**

**I won't write so much here, because I know it's annoying :P**

**Favorite**** song at the moment:**

**Juanes – Es Por Ti**

**Just search for it on youtube**

**For those of you who aren't Spanish, at some point he sings:**

Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer

**I think it means, directly translated: Your skin has a color of a red twilight! I'm not Spanish ****either, but I study it in School.**

**Sorry for writing so much again.**

**Thanks all of you who have reviewed, favourited and story alerted, you know who you are!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it's characters. I just own the wolfbears :)**

**Kristin Cullen**

**Telling the truth**

"Um. I just wanted to ask you something…Are you and Mike together?"

I kept staring at him, it felt like we were staring at each others souls, but then I remembered he was soulless.

"No" I answered. I regretted it a bit. Should I have said yes instead? Then he would at least stay away from me, but did I want him to stay away from me?

"Okay, I never thought you were" he answered and smiled again. This time I smiled back. Was everything that Billy had told me really true? I started to doubt it, and began to consider if it was possible that Edward had a soul?

"Want to go for a walk?" Edward whispered. I was in shock. Could I trust him? His eyes, made me want to, but could I? I looked at the teacher, who was busy explaining something about molecules. I already knew all about it of course. I nodded, and we silently sneaked out of the classroom

**Edward****'s POV.**

As we sneaked out of the classroom I started regretting asking her. Could I trust myself enough to be able to be alone with her? In the middle of the forest, all alone?

I shook the thought of me, and grinned at her. Obviously this was the most exiting moment of her life, sneaking out of the classroom with a boy. She giggled a little, and I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shh…" I whispered, and smiled widely. She smiled back and we continued walking. When we came to the corner in front of Mike's locker, I peeked around the corner.

I could see Mike standing by his locker, and on the inside there was a heart shaped picture of him a Bella, I couldn't stop myself from laughing a little, but stopped and hid behind the corner again when he turned around.

_I could have __sworn I heard something, well… I better get back to class before Cullen kills my Bella _he thought.

Then he began walking towards the classroom. We sneaked behind him, and ran towards the door. We ran out through the doors, and I looked at Bella. She looked a little breathless and her cheeks were blushing a bit.

"Come on let's go!" I said, and took her hand. She shivered a bit, but held on to it, even when I tried to let go again. We ran towards the forest, and I could tell that she was tired of running. I took her on my back, and continued running, in human speed of course, I couldn't risk her finding out what I was.

I ran for a while until I came to my favorite place in the world, my meadow. I smiled proudly at her, but she looked scared. She took a step away from me, and her face was in shock. What was it with this meadow? Had she been her before?

*******

**Bella****'s POV**.

Once he let go of me, I steadied myself on the ground. I was a little dizzy, because he was a fast runner, and I opened my eyes to see where he had taken me. At first I was in awe of the beauty of the place. We were surrounded by big green trees, and there were a lot of flowers too.

Then I remembered something that made me shiver. I had been her before, in my dream, or you could call it a nightmare.

Then Edward looked proudly at me, his smile wide. I couldn't smile back, I just looked at him. He looked exactly like he looked like in my dream, except from the fact that it was bright now, instead of dark as it had been in my dream.

I took a step away from him, suddenly afraid of him. Could everything that Sam had told me be true? Was it all a play from his side when he was being nice to me in Biology class? Had this been his plan all along, to drag me helplessly to a place that no one could help me? He tried to take a step towards me, but I took another step away from him again.

"Bella, what's wrong? Edward asked, worried.

"I…I have been her before." I answered with a shaky voice.

He looked surprised at me, and then asked calmly.

"Who with?"

What was I supposed to answer? What would happen when I said it was him? Would he smile widely and show his sharp teeth again, before biting me? Had he invaded my dream or hypnotized me with his vampire magic? Did vampires have any magic?

"You" I managed to answer. I looked down on the ground, afraid of what his answer would be.

"With me? We have never been together here Bella" he answered, a little confused.

"It was in a… a dream" I answered and looked at him while his face turned even more confused.

**********

**Edward****'s POV.**

"It was in a… a dream" Bella answered and then looked at me.

In a dream? Had she dreamt about me? But why was she suddenly so scared? Had I been mean to her in my dream?

"When?" I managed to ask her, and I suddenly wished that I could read her mind.

I looked at her, her beautiful face looked terrified, and her pupils were big, even though it was light outside.

"Before we met" she answered after what seemed like forever.

Before we met? Was she able to tell the future like Alice?

"What happened in your dream?" I asked her. I could tell that she didn't want to answer. She took her time deliberating again, and then looked into my eyes. She swallowed hard, and I could hear her heart beating faster than ever before.

"I was all alone and then you came" she answered. I could tell that she didn't want to explain further, so I tried to change the subject.

"So do you like it here?" I asked, and sat down on the ground. I looked up at her, and I could tell that she was hesitating. I smiled at her, not as widely as before, scared of scaring her, but still widely enough for her to sit down.

"You know, you really should be put in jail for that?" she grinned, and giggled a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"The way you dazzle people. Oh come on, like you don't know what effect you have on girls?" she asked and raised her eyebrow.

I laughed out loud, and then turned towards her. I took her hand, stared deep into her eyes and gave her a crooked smile.

"Do I dazzle you?"

I had to ask, and to know. Of course if she was interested in me things would get much harder. I knew I already loved her, but I could never hope that she would love me back. It would just be too wrong for a pure and perfect human like her, would love a monster like me.

"Yes, sometimes" she admitted and blushed.

I smiled again, and lay down on the ground. She lay down next to me, and looked up into the sky.

I turned my head towards her and looked at her features. Her brown eyes were shining like diamonds, and her small nose was just perfect for her face shape, her red lips were just the right size, and her cheeks were blushing in the right color. I could tell that she didn't wear any makeup. Bella just weren't that kind of girl. I knew her hair was in its natural hair color, she probably didn't do anything with it, and I knew for sure that she didn't care what she wore.

She just weren't one of the fashion interested girls and I was thankful for it, Alice and Rosalie was talking enough about it at home.

Bellas face suddenly turned serious and she sat up, while looking at me.

"I have to tell you the truth. I can't keep hiding it anymore" Bella said.

*********

**Bella's POV**

As I lay there, I kept thinking about the dream. Even though I pretended that I had forgotten about it my mind kept going back to it. I sat up and looked at Edward; he looked a little confused but kept looking at me.

"I have to tell you the truth. I can't keep hiding it anymore" I looked at him and noticed he was shocked. He probably knew what I was going to say, but I said it anyway: "I know what you are".

I had never seen anyone looking so shocked before. It was as If I had told him that I had risen from the grave, which resembled to what he had done.

"Say it, out loud say it", He said. His whole body had stiffened and he looked dead serious.

"Vampire" I answered and looked at him to get any kind of reaction. Honestly I was hoping that he would laugh at me and tell me how stupid I was for thinking that, and then give ma an explanation to everything that suggested he was a vampire. But he didn't say anything, and his face was just hard and stiff.

"Are you afraid?" he suddenly asked.

Was I afraid? Not really. I wasn't afraid of what he was, I was more afraid of…

"No" I answered, without even thinking about it. "I'm only afraid of loosing you". I didn't realize I had said it until, I was done.

"I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that. As if you could outrun me. As if you could fight me off. I'm designed to kill" his voice was hard, but I just looked at him. When he tried to walk away, I walked after him. I wouldn't let him go.

"How did you interrupt my dream" I asked him. I had to know, how had he disturbed my dream is such a way?

"I didn't" he answered simply. "But please, please tell me what happened in it"

I hesitated a little before answering him: "I was standing right here, all alone. It was very cold and dark, and I remember not being able to find my way out of there".

"You and being trapped…" he murmured. He probably thought I wouldn't hear him, but after meeting him all of my senses had sharpened.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, suddenly curious.

"Just forget it, keep telling!" he encouraged and I could tell that he was really interested.

"Anyway, as I said I was trapped and then suddenly you came walking out of the forest. I wasn't able to move and you kissed my neck before…" I told him.

"Before what?" he asked.

"Before you bit me" I answered, shakily.

He was even more shocked now, and I could feel the pain in his eyes. Obviously he felt guilty. But he wasn't guilty, he didn't intrude my dream. Then how come I had dreamed about him and this place? Had destiny tried to tell me something?

"Don't feel guilty" I said, and moved closer to him.

"How can I not feel guilty?" he answered, and touched my cheek. He was looking straight into my eyes, and I felt an urge to kiss him. I moved closer to him, and put my arms around his neck. He looked surprised for a second, but then continued to stare into my eyes.

I moved a few inches closer to him, so that our bodies were touching. It felt cold, but at the same time good. I felt electric shocks running through my body, and stepped on my toes so that I could reach up to his face. When my lips were a few inches away from his, I smiled and then put my lips on his. It felt cold, even colder than the rest of him, but this was the best feeling I had ever had in my life. My entire body was full of electric shocks and butterflies; I guess you could say it was the best experience of my life.

After a few seconds, he pushed away and smiled at me. Then he hugged me closely and whispered into my ear: "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb".

*******

**Edward's POV**

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb" I whispered, and smiled. Every part of me was filled with love, but I had to contain myself from showing all my emotions to her, because I was afraid of letting the monster inside of me loose. I pushed away from her and took her hand.

"Let's head back to school before they report us missing" I grinned, and smiled at her.

Bella nodded, and I could see she was dreading something when we walked back.

"You should probably tell Mike that you're not together…" I started, but she interrupted me

"Yeah, I know. He's got a picture of him and me in his locker you know? Its heart shaped" she grimaced and looked at me; I couldn't hold back my laughter. Of course I knew, I had seen the picture, and I had heard his thoughts.

"I know…." I managed to mock in between my laughter. "Why haven't you told him the truth?"

"I'm afraid of hurting him" she said, and looked at the ground as she blushed.

I put my hand under her chin and forced her to look at me. I couldn't stand not being able to look into her eyes.

"You have to be honest you yourself and not just think about what everyone else feels" I told her, and sighed. "You know, he's probably not in love with you at all. You're not that special" I joked.

I could see that she thought I was serious, and I hurried to make it up to her.

"You are so special that no one compares to you" I said. "I was just joking, but seriously, he'll probably get over it and get together with Jessica or something"

We got to school to early, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from her.

We had a break, so Bella easily walked over to Jessica and her other friends, but before she got there she turned around and winked at me. Nobody else noticed and I felt calm. Of course nobody, but my siblings noticed.

_You finally told her you love her? _Alice thought happily.

"No" I said so low that no one but my siblings heard me. "But I think I'm one step closer to doing so".

*********

**Bella's POV.**

It was very painful walking away from Edward, and I couldn't do so without looking at him one last time, so I turned around and winked at him. His face was so beautiful that I almost ran over to him again. I had to contain myself and I turned around so fast that nobody noticed what I had done. I continued walking towards Jessica, and when I got there Mike hurried over to my side.

"Hi! where the hell have you been?" he murmured, as he picked out some leaves from my hair. I looked at his face and I could tell that he was pissed.

"Let's go somewhere more private" he said, as he dragged me by my arm into an empty classroom.

Once we were inside he wrinkled his nose.

"You smell bad" he said. "You smell like a vampire". He looked at me disapproving.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVER SINCE I GOT BACK FROM THE HEADMASTER. ARE YOU AWARE OF HOW SCARED I HAVE BEEN? AND WHAT THE HELL WE'RE YOU DOING WITH THAT MURDUROUS VAMPIRE?" He yelled at me.

I began trembling. I knew how strong he was compared to me, and I knew what he could do.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH BEHAVIOUR FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Mike yelled again, as me slapped me across my face before pushing me to the wall.

"You know how crazy we are for each other" he said, as he began licking my neck.

I pushed him away from me, and looked at him, anger all over my face.

"You have nothing to do with where I am, who I spend my time with and what I do. I am NOT your GIRLFRIEND I repeat NOT! I yelled at him, and I could see that he was shocked. Then I slapped him back, and turned around to walk away.

"Oh, no… That is not likely to happen" Mike said, and pressed himself against me again. His lips pushed hard against mine, while holding me hard against his chest.

*******  
OOOOH! What is going to happen? Will Mike hurt Bella more? Will Bella turn into a grizzly bear and kill Mike? How will she get out? And what about Edward and Bella?

Please tell me your thoughts, and review. What did you think about this chapter? Good, bad? Why? Found any mistakes? One minute of your life, makes me happy! I live for reviews so come on!

Words this chapter: 3027

I just had to use a FEW lines from the Twilight movie. Hope you don't mind :P

Sorry, I was finally able to update after spending the entire week studying for two tests, a music test about European carols (harder than it sounds like) and a Natural history test about radiation and much more. Sounds boring right? I actually fell asleep several times while studying :P

I will post a preview later, maybe. Until then, happy reading and waiting. Remember: More reviews make me update faster :)


	13. Terrible Mistakes

**A Note: New chapter. YEEEEY! ****I'm updating so fast now, because I'm so happy. I got an A+ in Spanish today! YEEEY! Finally weekend, so I'm able to upload it :D Just one exam next week, so I will be able to update then too! This chapter contains a little more violence and sexual related stuff, just to warn you:P Won't write so much here, but thanks a lot all of those who have reviewed, favourited and put my story on story alert, you know who you are, and you know how happy I get because I reply to all of you! **

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer**** (née ****Morgan****, born December 24, 1973) is an ****American****author****, known for her romantic vampire series **_**Twilight**_**, which is aimed primarily at young teenage girls. The **_**Twilight**_** novels have sold over 40 million copies worldwide,****[1]**** with translations into 37 different languages around the globe.****[2][3]**** A ****film adaptation of **_**Twilight**_** was released domestically on November 21, 2008. Meyer is also the author of the adult science-fiction novel **_**The Host**_**.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Kristin Cullen**

**********

**Terrible Mistakes ****  
Bella's POV.**

"_I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH BEHAVIOUR FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Mike yelled again, as me slapped me across my face before pushing me to the wall._

"_You know how crazy we are for each other" he said, as he began licking my neck._

_I pushed him away from me, and looked at him, anger all over my face._

"_You have nothing to do with where I am, who I spend my time with and what I do. I am NOT your GIRLFRIEND I repeat NOT! I yelled at him, and I could see that he was shocked. Then I slapped him back, and turned around to walk away._

"_Oh, no… That is not likely to happen" Mike said, and pressed himself against me again. His lips pushed hard against mine, while holding me hard against his chest._

His lips were hard and violent against mine, and I tried to get away from him with all my strength. Of course he was a wolfbear, and I felt like a mouse fighting a bear. He kept pushing himself against me, and at a weak moment I managed to bend down and crawl under him. He caught me very fast, and looked very mad.

"Now, why do you behave like that my Bella? Why do you keep fighting our love? Don't try to get away from me, you know I'm so much stronger than you!", Mike said and looked at me. He then took his hands down my back and pushed me even closer to him. He grinned and began licking my neck again. I sighed and decided to give up. What could I do? I knew I liked Edward so much better, but he wasn't here now. Mike was so strong, and he didn't want to listen to reason.

I had to give up. I was trapped in an unused locked classroom, with now way out, and a determined boy who was totally infatuated with me.

********

**Alice POV.**

"Come on students! You know better than this" the gym teacher yelled out. "You act like weak girls, all of you!"

I ran next to Jasper, and when we approached the one end of the gym room, the coach smiled at us.

"You're doing great!" he yelled, and looked very proud. Everyone except us was in lousy shape, and couldn't even run a lap around the school without being without collapsing.

"Unless you all want to fail this class, I suggest you run faster, like Alice and Jasper" the gym teacher said. He then sighed, and began writing some notes on a paper.

Gym was an easy subject for all of us, since we were vampires. We had super strength and didn't get tired at all when we ran. We were able to run faster than the fastest runner in the entire world, but of course we didn't do that in gym class, we didn't want to draw to much attention to ourselves, and we certainly didn't want anyone to know what we were.

I looked at Jasper the whole time we ran, and he asked under his breath; so low that no one could hear us:

"What are you thinking about love?"

I smiled at him, and then answered; just as low as he had done:

"I'm thinking about how slow we are running" I laughed a little, and he began to laugh too. Of course we laughed so low that no one could hear us.

The gym teacher kept eyeing us carefully. He then looked at his clock and yelled:

"1 minute left. Come on, use all the energy you have left now. COME ON, RUN!"

I looked at Jasper, and then we ran a little faster. A little faster for us, was of course what the others considered school record fast, and they tried to run faster too. Of course some of them gave up, or got breathless, but some tried the best they could. I almost felt sorry for them for not being able to run so fast, almost, then I remembered that they got something we could never have: a life. We continued running, and I wasn't prepared for what I now saw. It caught me of guard, and I actually fell to the floor.

I saw someone in a locked, dark classroom. There was a blonde boy kissing a girl with brown hair. He looked very eager, but she looked like she was trying to get away, then I noticed that he was holding her again the wall, with what looked like forced and I gasped as I lay on the floor.

I then tried to focus on who it was, the blonde boy I had seen many times before? Oh yeah, it was that Mike boy; Mike Newton. Did he have a girlfriend?

I almost had a heart attack, I think I would have, had I been alive. IT WAS BELLA!!!!!

I managed to sit up as soon as the vision was over, and I noticed that everybody had surrounded me and looked worried. They probably thought that I had pushed myself to far while running. I almost laughed at the thought, but then I remembered I had more important things to do.

"Are you okay?" The gym teacher looked worried at me, and bent down to touch my forehead. He shivered a bit when he noticed how cold it was, and raised an eyebrow, he probably thought I had a fever or something.

"Perhaps you should let the nurse check you?

Jasper nodded and looked at the gym teacher:

"I will take her there"

The gym teacher nodded, and signalized everybody to keep running as he continued counting down.

Jasper took me up in his arms, and carried me out of the room; just pretending of course, since I was perfectly able to walk myself.

As soon as we were out, I expected him to set me down, but he kept carrying me. I raised my eyebrow and looked shocked at him:

"Why don't you set me down?" I asked him.

"In case we meet someone" he grinned, and then continued:

"Plus I like being close to you".

I rolled my eyes and then snuggled a little closer to him. I loved being close to him too.

I then got back to my mission, to warn Edward about Bella's condition.

"Bellas in danger. Mike is holding her against her will in a classroom" I told Jasper.

He just nodded and kept walking.

_Bella is in danger Edward. Mike's got her! She's in danger, get out of the classroom! _I yelled inside of my head.

I gave up, he was obviously busy reading everybody else's' minds and didn't notice the most important ones.

We knew he had math, and Jasper hurried over to the math classroom, and then sat me down.

I knocked on the classroom door and opened it. The first thing that met me was the irritated gaze from the math teacher. He was an old grumpy man, called Mr. Grumples. No doubt why he always was so grumpy.

Edward was sitting at the last row, and hurried up and over to me.

"I need to talk to Edward for a minute", I said and walked out.

Edward closed the door after us and then just stood there listening to our thoughts. His eyes grew darker and wider every second and soon enough, he was running down the hallway towards the sound of what probably were Mike's thoughts.

Jasper and I decided to continue to play our parts at school, and he lifted me up in his arms again, and headed towards the nurses office.

******

**Edwards POV.**

Mr. Grumples was talking about equations, while thinking about his lunch. He was a really grumpy and miserable man, around 70 years old. He kept avoiding the subject, even in his own thoughts, probably afraid of getting any older.

It was just another boring class, without Bella. I was sitting next to Jessica, who kept positioning herself closer to me.

_Hmm… __Do my boobs look big in this t-shirt? I hope he notices. I mean, with the new pushup-bra with more supplication they must look bigger. Hmm… Maybe if I give him a dirty look? _Jessica was thinking.

I had turned away from her, and almost couldn't hold my laughter back when she gave med her "Dirty look". It looked more like a prostitute, with both anorexia and drug addiction.

I tried to block out her thoughts, but no one else's thoughts were interesting. I then began thinking about Bella again, her amazing brown eyes, and blushing cheeks.

I was interrupted in my own thoughts by the door opening. Alice walked in, with Jasper right next to her, and Mr. Grumples looked irritated towards her. She gave him her sweetest smile, and I hurried towards her, while searching her mind for something. She kept repeating the same thing in her head:

_Bella is in danger Edward. Mike's got her! She's in danger, get out of the classroom!_

_Bella is in danger Edward. Mike's got her! She's in danger, get out of the classroom!_

She excused us to the teacher, and we quickly got out as I closed the door behind us.

I kept listening, trying to get more information but she just kept repeating the same, over and over again. Therefore I decided to find Bella, and searched for Mikes thoughts.

_Oh Bella. Your sweet __lips and sexy body. You try to play hard to get, but I know you better than that. _Mikes' thoughts were loud and clear, and I felt disgusted by them.

I ran towards the direction of the thoughts and knocked down the classroom door in less than a second.

There, against the wall at the end of the room stood my Bella, her eyes closed and her arms forced against the wall. Mike was all over her, kissing her and touching her and I hurried towards him to knock him down.

*****

**Bella's POV**

I closed my eyes, and tried to pretend that it was Edward standing so close to me instead of Mike. But I couldn't imagine it, because Mike didn't smell nearly as good, and Edward would never be so forceful.

Mike kept kissing and touching me, as he whispered things to me in my ear. I got sicker and sicker of it, and just kept closing my eyes. I pretended I was in the meadow again with Edward.

Then Mike interrupted me:

"You look so good Bella, you would probably look even better without your clothes" he grinned, and sneaked his hand in under my shirt. One of my hands was now free, and managed to drag his hand out again. He forced my hand up again, and then whispered in my ear again:

"Are you nervous?"

Then he kissed me again, and I sighed. How could I fight this?

Then suddenly a noise gave me hope. Someone knocked down the door and ran inside the classroom, I could smell him, even with Mike's disgusting cologne all over the place, and it was Edward.

He ran towards Mike and hit him hard in the face. Mike fell down towards the floor, but managed to get to his feet again before actually hitting the floor.

I tried to take the chance to get away from Mike and tried to make my way over to Edward. Mike noticed this, and pushed me towards the wall again, with a force he had never used on me before. I hit the wall hard, and landed flat on the floor. The pain was excruciating, and I screamed out in pane.

Edward tried to make his way over to me, but Mike blocked the way and jumped towards Edward to hit him.

Just then Emmett rushed into the classroom, Rosalie close to him, and jumped on top of Mike. Emmet was so big and strong that Mike looked like a toothpick compared to him.

Edward rushed towards me, while Emmett kept hitting Mike.

"Are you okay" he asked, and touched my cheek. I nodded, but then decided there was no use lying to him, I quickly shook my head and I began crying. It was just so painful.

What if I was paralyzed and could never walk again? I sobbed at the thought.

Edward gently pulled me into his arms and stood up, carrying me. I tried to snuggle closer to him, but the pain didn't allow me, and Edward ran towards his car. His shiny silver Volvo c30 was parked in the parking lot and he sat me down on the passenger's seat, fastened my seatbelt before closing the door. He then gracefully hurried over to the driver side of the car and sat in.

"Does it hurt a lot?" He asked.

I just nodded and looked down. I tried not to move too much, as I was afraid my spine was damaged. While Edward drove, in what seemed like 150 km/h, he took his cell phone out and dialed a number. He spoke in inhuman speed to someone, and then quickly hung up.

"It was my father, Carlisle, he's a doctor at the hospital, and he will take care of you" Edward said, with a serious voice. I nodded and tried to smile a little, but it was too painful.

After a few minutes Edward parked outside the hospital and carried me inside. We were surrounded by nurses and doctors, laying me on a sickbed. Edward kept holding my hand while they rolled me towards some room and gave me some medicine, probably some narcosis, because I quickly fell asleep.

*******

**Edward's POV.**

I kept staring at Bella, while driving. I didn't need to stare at the road, because all of my senses were so sharp. I was more worried about Bella. Mike had thrown her fragile body very hard against the wall, and I was worried about her spine. What if she wouldn't be able to walk again? Her face clearly showed that she was in pain and I suddenly felt a little guilty.

If I had been thinking more clearly in the math class, I would have heard Alice earlier and gotten to Bella earlier. Or I would have followed after her, when Mike dragged her to that classroom. It thought she would just tell him, and then leaving him with lovesickness. I never thought he would get violent.

Once I had parked in the parking lot I carried Bella into the hospital, and some nurses met us. They helped her over to a sickbed, and gave her medicine to help her fall asleep. I held her hand, and tried to be there for her as much as I could. She finally fell asleep, finally as in she wouldn't be in pain and the nurses rolled her down to where Carlisle was waiting. He gave the nurses and other doctors orders, and pointed to the waiting room for me to sit.

I silently cursed the fact that I couldn't stay with her but Carlisle was right. What if they had to operate on her, would I be able to smell her blood like that? I sat down in the waiting room next to a little girl. She had her brown hair braided into two small braids at each side of her face, and she smiled towards me. She was reading a book about turtles and pointed at one of them for me to look.

"Look, he's named Tony and he is a very funny turtle. He keeps tripping and falling into the water" she laughed.

I smiled at her, and she reminded me of Bella. I began thinking about how I could never have children, and the fact that Bella would have so beautiful children. They would probably look a little like this girl.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Kirsty" she answered and smiled widely.

"What's your name?"

"Edward" I answered and smiled back at her.

"How old are you?"

"Six years old" she answered.

"Who are you waiting for?" I asked her.

"I'm waiting for my brother; he tripped and hurt his knee. My mommy is in the bathroom, and I insisted on sitting her until she got back. After all I am old enough to sit her alone. Besides, now you're sitting here!" she smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"I am waiting for a girl, she's also hurt and the doctors are checking her" I answered.

"A girl?" she asked "Is she your girlfriend?" she giggled, and blushed a bit. She reminded me so much of my Bella.

"I guess you could say she is" I answered and smiled at her. Then a blonde woman came into the room and walked towards Kirsty. She hugged her and sat down next to me, before putting Kirsty on her lap.

"You must meet Edward mommy" Kirsty exclaimed and smiled towards me. "He's waiting for his girlfriend, and he was really nice to me when you were gone".

"How nice of you" the woman said, and smiled towards me. "I'm Michelle, and I'm waiting for my son. He had a terrible accident while playing football". I smiled sympathetic towards her.

"I understand, and no problem. I'm waiting for my girlfriend as Kirsty said. She's had some terrible accident too".

"I'm so sorry, how did it happen?" Michelle asked, with a worried expression. Kirsty was now sitting and looking in the turtle book again. I smiled towards her, and then looked at Michelle again.

"It happened during gym class" I answered. What was I supposed to say? A creepy guy who thinks he's her boyfriend threw her against a wall, and did I forget to mention he's a wolfbear?

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Michelle answered, and then looked towards Kirsty again.

I looked at the door, that Carlisle would come through, and just then he came.

"Edward" he said, and signalized for me to come to him.

"I have both good and bad news" He began.

"Good news is her spine isn't broken, and she will be able to walk again". He said, and I breathed out in relief.

"Bad news is…."

********

OOOH!! What is the bad news? And what happened with Mike and Emmett? Who will win? And will Mike try to get revenge, when he finds out about Bella and Edwards relationship?

REVIEW! Push the review button, and just tell me what you think. PLEASE! I know some of you are too lazy to review, but it just makes me so much happier! It's like getting presents; you never know what's waiting for you when you read a new review.

Oh, and about the gym class thing. My gym teacher is like the devil himself. He keeps pushing and pushing us, and he does not understand anything. No wonder I get so bad grades in gym. Does anybody else do badly in gym? I wish I was more like the Cullens, good at everything!

I will try to update one more time this weekend! So cross your fingers, and have a nice weekend :)


	14. Hurt

**A Note: Thanks for all of your reviews, it pleases me that I get more and more reviews, and I noticed that I got more reviews when I added a cliffhanger, so I will continue that a bit more :)**

**I would just like to clear one thing for you:**

**MIKE DID NOT RAPE BELLA.**

**It seemed like some of you thought he did, but he was just about to…**

**Anyways, I am always looking for new stories to read, so if you know of any just send me a message!**

**Review, Review, REVIEW! I get so happy when you do; it's the best thing about having a story here.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and its characters. I just own this storyline and the Wolfbears.**

**Listen to: Turn around by Samantha Jade, if you have time. It's a great song!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Kristin Cullen**

*********

**Hurt**

**Rosalie's POV.**

Emmett was hitting Mike hard in the face. Mike totally deserved it, after what he did to Bella and all. Not that I liked her or anything, but when a boy tried to rape a girl like that he deserved whatever pain he was in for.

Even though I knew how strong Emmett was, I didn't like it when he was fighting with others like that. He could get hurt himself, especially when it was a wolfbear. Thankfully Mike was in his human form, or else I would probably not be able to be in the same room as him, Wolfbears smelled badly! Like wet dogs, combined with sour milk. I wrinkled my noise by the thought, and imagined how Emmett would smell after fighting that.

Mike was now on top of Emmett and hitting him hard in his face. It surprised me that he had not turned into his wolfbear form yet. He probably had been strictly told not to do it in front of anyone.

He was so stupid, we already knew what he was, but then again maybe he didn't know? I smiled a little at the thought, but it disappeared when I noticed that Mike still was on top of Emmett. This was very unusual, usually Emmett just allowed his opponent to be on top for a few seconds before getting on top himself. I got more and more worried, was he hurt?

I moved closer to them, and tried to get a look at Emmett's face.

"GET AWAY ROSE" he yelled, a second too late.

Mike had gotten up and thrown me hard against the wall. It hurt a lot, but I knew I was going to be okay, since I was a vampire.

Emmett got up and jumped on Mike. He hit him even harder now, and Mike landed hard on the floor after fainting.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Emmett asked, and got over to me as quickly as he could.

"Why did you come so close?"

Didn't he know why? Wasn't it obvious?

"I thought you were hurt" I answered, a little surprised.

Emmett suddenly laughed with his booming high laughter.

"Honey, you thought that little toothpick had hurt me?"

Okay, this was embarrassing. I knew how strong Emmett was; after all I was part of our sexlife too. Okay, do not think about that Rose, I noted to myself. Just thinking about it, made all my other thoughts disappear, so I had to concentrate on getting back to the important topic. Oh yeah, I had thought that Mike Newton had hurt him.

"But… He was on top of you so long!" I answered.

"I just pretended honey, to let him believe that he was winning, so that I could hit him in a weak moment. A trick Jasper has thought me" he grinned proudly.

If I was able to blush I would have, but thankfully I was a vampire. I quickly composed myself and got up. Emmett got up too and embraced me before giving me one of his award winning kisses.

*********

**Edward's POV.**

_I looked at the door, that Carlisle would come through, and just then he came._

"_Edward" he said, and signalized for me to come to him._

"_I have both good and bad news" He began._

"_Good news is her spine isn't broken, and she will be able to walk again". He said, and I breathed out in relief._

"_Bad news is…."_

What was the bad news? I searched Carlisle's head for it, and then I found what I didn't want to find.

"We had to operate on her, and putting her in narcosis. The operation went fine, and as I said she will be able to walk again but… she's lost all of her memory. She has amnesia." Carlisle said.

No, it wasn't possible. Everything had been so perfect in the meadow. She knew what I was, but wasn't scared. She had liked me. ME! The person in the world that deserved her least. And now it was all gone.

"She doesn't remember anything?" I managed to ask. I would have cried, had I been able to.

"No, she doesn't even remember who she is, or her own name" Carlisle said, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"No, that's not possible. That's not…" I began, but he interrupted me.

"I'm so sorry son, but she doesn't remember you".

"Is she awake" I asked. Carlisle looked worried at me, and sighed.

"Yes she is, but I don't know if it's such a good idea…"

"What room?"

"Number 19, on your left" Carlisle answered.

_Are you sure about this? _ He thought.

I just began walking towards room number 19. It was a long and gray corridor, and a lot of nurses walked past me on the way. When I got to the room I deliberated if I should walk in for a second, but then I decided to do it.

Charlie was already inside, crying. When he saw me he looked surprised, but walked out of the room. He thought we were friends or something. Charlie was actually one of the few people in Forks that respected the Cullen family, and thought we were good guys. That was mostly because of Carlisle, but we never did anything wrong.

I looked towards Bella. She was lying in a sickbed, with a quilt on top of her. She looked surprised at me, and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I think" she said, and extended her hand towards me.

"Hi, I'm Edward", I said and sat down on the chair next to her.

"You don't remember anything?" I asked her. She still looked as beautiful as ever, but her eyes looked a little sad.

"No, I'm sorry…" she answered and looked a little guilty.

"No, no don't feel guilty", I quickly exclaimed. "It's not your fault"…

"I know. It's just that I saw how much it hurt Charlie and now you Edward". "I wish I could remember. I really do. I feel like an alien. I don't know anything about anything, and I don't know anyone".

"I know…" I said, and tried to comfort her with a smile.

"So, were we friends or?" she asked, and blushed a bit.

"I guess you could say we were together" I answered, and looked into her eyes to check if she was scared by that, but she just smiled.

"I must have been very lucky" she said, and smiled towards me. She? Lucky? I was the one who felt like I had won the lottery!

"I just have one question… Why am I here?"

*******

**Bella's POV.**

"Bella…? Are you awake?" a warm and calm voice asked. I opened my eyes, and saw a tall and beautiful man standing over me. He was blonde and very pale.

"Bella?" he asked again, and smiled.

Bella, who was Bella? And who was I? What was my name? I suddenly felt very empty inside. I didn't remember anything.

"Who is Bella?" I asked, and he looked shocked.

"Don't you remember your name?" he asked.

"No, I don't remember anything" I answered and looked around. I suddenly realized I was in a hospital, and tried to move, but my back hurt.

"Don't try to move" the beautiful man said. "You've just had an operation, I will tell the nurses to give you some painkillers. I'm Carlisle Cullen. And you are Isabella Swan, but you prefer, I'm sorry, preferred to be called Bella."

Isabella, Bella. I decided Bella was better, and smiled.

"Bella then" I said.

"I will be back in a second" Carlisle said, and walked out of the room. A few minutes later he came back with a woman with red hair.

"I'm Cassandra" she said. "I'm just here to check if you really have amnesia".

I didn't like her. She just seemed a bit too condescending. After a while, and lots of questions she just nodded her head towards Carlisle.

"She definitely has amnesia" she said, and sighed.

"Okay, tell her father and then send him in" Carlisle told her. "If it's okay with you Bella?" he asked.

Why wouldn't it be okay?

"Um... sure" I answered.

A few nurses came in, and gave me some painkillers. The also checked my temperature and a few other things. Once they were outside, a man came in.

"Bella? I'm your father" he said, and tried to smile, but I could tell that he was shocked.

"I will give you some privacy" Carlisle said, and walked out of the room.

"My name is Charlie honey, do you remember me?" the man claiming to be my father said, as he took my hand.

"No, I'm sorry" I said, and I saw tears form in his eyes. "But I don't remember anything" I quickly added, to make sure he knew it wasn't just him that I had forgotten.

Charlie began telling me a story about a girl named Renée, who apparently was my mother, and how they had met and fallen in love. I wondered where she was, but then he began telling me about how I had been born and about their divorce. I really felt sorry for him; he seemed to love my mom a lot. He told me about her new life with Phil, and that I had lived with her until a few months earlier when I had moved to Forks to live with him. He seemed really lonely, and I felt really sorry for him. I decided I would never leave him, to live with my mother.

As soon as he was done telling the story I was crying too, it was such a sad story.

Suddenly the door opened, and the most beautiful boy I had ever seen walked in. He had bronze colored hair, and beautiful eyes. He was pale, like Carlisle.

My father looked surprised at him, but then he walked out.

What was I supposed to say? I had never seen this boy in my life; he looked like a male supermodel of some sort.

"Hi, I'm Bella, I think" I said, and tried to figure out what to do. Maybe give him a handshake? I extended my hand towards him.

"Hi, I'm Edward" he said and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"You don't remember anything?" he suddenly asked, and looked very sad. He was looking at me, and I felt very guilty.

"No, I'm sorry" I answered. I really was sorry, I felt like I had caused too much pain today.

"No, no, don't feel sorry" he quickly exclaimed. "It's not your fault".

Of course it was my fault, what was he thinking? It was my fault that everybody was so sad. I decided it would hurt him even more if I continued taking the blame.

"I know. It's just that I saw how much it hurt Charlie and now you Edward". "I wish I could remember. I really do. I feel like an alien. I don't know anything about anything, and I don't know anyone".

"I know…" he said, and smiled towards me. That smile was really breathtakingly. How did I know him?

"So, were we friends or?" I asked, and I noticed I was blushing. What if he was my boyfriend? No, guys like him probably never liked normal girls like me. Was I a normal girl? I didn't even know how I looked like. I knew for sure though, that I didn't look anything like him.

"I guess you could say we were together" he answered, and my heart skipped a beat. He looked into my eyes, and his features made me smile.

"I must have been very lucky" I said. Lucky. I had been more than lucky, the girl I had been probably won a lottery or something.

"I just have one question… Why am I here?" I asked. I had to know, I knew I had had an operation, and that my back hurt a lot, but I needed to know how it happened.

"You hit a wall, really hard" he answered. It was very vague; couldn't he give me more details?

"How?" I asked. I needed to know, but I could see the pain in his eyes.

"You were thrown against the wall" he answered, and looked deep into my eyes. "There was this jealous guy who…"

"I was thrown against a wall?" I asked, and swallowed hard. "A jealous guy?" who was he jealous of?

"I don't know if you know how beautiful you look, but he was jealous of me because we were together. He thought you were together, and when you tried to tell him the truth he wouldn't believe you and he locked you in a classroom with him…" Edward answered; I could tell this was difficult for him.

"Did he hurt me?" I asked. What if he had raped me or something? "Did he… did he rape me?" I asked with a weak voice, I couldn't look at Edward.

He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"No. He did not rape you, but he forced you against the wall and kissed you and… touched you" he answered seriously.

I was relived. At least he hadn't raped me, did that mean I was still a virgin. How far had Edward and I gone? I wasn't able to say anything.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked. Then his cell phone rang, and he excused himself.

"Hello?" he answered. "Okay, yeah. I will tell her, thanks".

He turned towards me again, and smiled.

"My big brother has taken the guy to the jail"

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Emmett" he answered.

"So Emmett is now in jail?" I asked, unsure.

"No, no, no" Edward said. "Emmett is my big brother; Mike is the one in jail".

"Okay" I said, and yawned.

"I will let you sleep" Edward said, and kissed my forehead. My entire body was filled with electricity and If felt good. I quickly fell asleep, and dreamt.

It was extremely cold, almost like the ice age had come back. My feet were bare, and my toes were blue from the cold.

I only wore a thin white dress. It was as summer dress.

I was in a big green forest. It was standing in a big opening between the threes, like a meadow.

All around me there were huge overwhelming trees. I felt trapped between them and desperately looked around for an exit path. But I didn't see any, this was worse than being in a prison.

I began wondering then, what was I doing here, in the middle of the forest all alone.

Suddenly I felt a cold breeze, as if it couldn't get any colder, and turned around to where it was coming from. I focused on the big threes that suddenly made a little path for someone to come out from. That's when I saw him. He was walking calmly on the path between the trees. Suddenly he was moving very fast, much faster than normal people did.

I noticed his looks, because I had never seen anyone like him before. He was very pale; like he had never seen the sun and lived underground he's entire life. His hair was bronze colored and tousled and his eyes were black. I had never seen eyes like that before, and I grew a bit scared of him. He was also the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I had never seen anything like him, and I couldn't look away. Then I realized; it was Edward. I felt relieved; I knew he would save me.

He was approaching me and I just stood there, still as a statue. I couldn't move an inch, because it seemed like he had hypnotized me in some way. Why had he hypnotized me? Then he moved his head to the side and put his lips to my neck. When his lips touched my neck I felt electric shocks running through my body, but in a good way of course. If felt so good, much better than when he had kissed my forehead. I couldn't breath; it was like he had stopped both my heart and my lungs from functioning. Then his lips slowly separated and his teeth sank into my skin. It was like being stuck with needles all over my body. Why was Edward doing this? I grew even colder, and then I began burning from the inside. Everything in me hurt, and I knew that if it wasn't for him making my body still, I wouldn't be able to move anyway, because the pain would be excruciating.

I decided to give up fighting against it, not that I was able to, but I stopped my brain from trying to escape.

I closed my eyes, and imagined him and his eyes. Then I got weaker and weaker.

"Bella, are you awake?" It was Edwards's voice, and I opened my eyes to see him standing protectively over me. I had to get away from him, he was dangerous. He had killed me in my dream! I began screaming all I could.

Edward looked shocked and tried to calm me down.

"HELP ME" I screamed again. "Get me away from him, he's dangerous".

**********

What did you think? Veggiegirl15 was totally right, she had amnesia! What did you think? Last chapter alone has gotten 6 reviews, in less than 12 hours, and I am so proud and happy! You made me so happy when you reviewed!

What did you think of Bella's amnesia? Sorry I have never had one myself, and I don't know anyone who has had one, but I did my best and I don't know how people act around people with amnesia, or how people with amnesia act. What did you think about Rosalie's POV? What did you think about Edwards's reaction? Or Bella's reaction, both to the amnesia, Edward and the dream.

REVIEW, Favorite and put this story on story alert so that you will get an e-mail when I update.

I love all of my readers, you're so great! I reply to all of you who review, favorite and story alert, because I am so happy.

Until next time: Enjoy the rest of you're weekend, I know I am: P


	15. Perfect

**A Note: Hi again guys! I got a new idea for a story ****a while ago, and began writing. I wrote a total of 3,699 words, and I got a lot of positive response to it!**

**It's**** called "Dreams and Disappointment, and the summary sucks, I know!**

**Set in New York. Bella Swan: poor and trying to become and actress. Edward Cullen: Gorgeous, arrogant and a famous actor. What happens when Bella auditions for his movie? Will there be sparks?**

**I hope you'll go read it, and review.**

**Anyways, back to this chapter. I noticed I didn't get as much reviews for chapter 14, and was a little disappointed. I hope you guys haven't' gotten tired of my story already.**

**Sorry fro not updating earlier, reason at the end.**

**Here is the new chapter, enjoy reading and review.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and its characters. I just own this story and the Wolfbears :)**

**Kristin Cullen**

************

**Perfect****  
**

**Carlisle POV.**

I sighed and continued writing a report. At the other side of the table a nurse sat and blushed, like all of the nurses did when I came into a room. I knew that the vampire looks was beautiful for humans, but it was a little annoying from time to time. I wasn't perfect, I was a monster. Atleast I used to be, I liked thinking about myself as good now, but I was still a monster somewhere deep inside.

As I sat there writing another boring report, I wished I could be supporting my son instead. He had been so miserable the last century, and when he met Bella he had seemed so much happier. And now it was all taken away from him again, like sand slipping through his fingers.

I had my duties as a doctor here, so I knew I couldn't just sit by Edwards's side. Anyway I decided they needed some privacy, so that they could get to know each other again.

That's when I heard her; loud and clear.

"HELP ME" she screamed, for the second time. "Get me away from him, he's dangerous"

I hurried towards her room, and my thoughts were occupying my brain. Had Edward moved too fast and told her what we were already? No, he could never be that stupid. I opened the door and saw Bella being held down by a few nurses.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE" she yelled, and I quickly took Edward by his arm and pulled him out.

_What happened? _I mentally asked him.

"I don't know, she was sleeping so peacefully, and then she suddenly woke up and began screaming that I was dangerous. I haven't told her anything" Edward hissed under his breath, so low that only I could hear.

"Go call Alice and ask if she has seen anything, I will go talk to Bella, okay? And stay out of her room" I said, and put pressure on the last sentence. We didn't want it to become any more difficult.

I walked into the room again, and Bella seemed a bit calmer. The nurses were standing on each end of the bed, and some of them were giving here some painkillers.

"Are you alright?" I asked calmly, and she shook her head.

"Tell me what happened" I said, and sat down on a chair next to the bed. She swallowed hard, and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I was in a meadow, and Edward came." She began. "I tried to get away, but my body wouldn't let me. Edward got over to me and he… he bit my neck!"

She was crying now, and I didn't know what do to. She obviously knew Edward was dangerous, and wouldn't it be better for her sake if she stayed away from us?

"Bella, it was just a dream…" I said, and put my hands over hers to sooth her.

"I know, it just… It seemed so real, and it's like it has happened before. I remember being in that meadow, with Edward before" she said.

"You remember something from before you had amnesia?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she answered."It's like it's been hiding in the back of my brain, and then it came forward while I was dreaming"

******

Bella's POV.

"Well, there are people who have remembered small episodes or faces after they've had an amnesia, but this doesn't seem real. Edward would never bite you" Carlisle said.

"How do you know Edward?" I asked. Then I saw how Carlisle looked a little like Edward. He had very pale skin, and was flawless too. His eyes were also very close to Edwards eyes.

"I'm his adoptive father" Carlisle said and smiled towards me. "He's a very good boy you know? And he cares about you. I'm sure your brain just played a trick on you, because he would never bite you, and you don't have any scars on you neck"

He was right, Edward seemed really nice, and when I felt for my neck, I didn't feel any scars.

"Umm… I really have to go to the toilet" I said and blushed.

"Try to move a bit. Does your back hurt?" Carlisle asked.

I did as he told me, and it didn't hurt. It was a little uncomfortable though.

"No, it doesn't hurt" I answered and Carlisle nodded towards me.

"That means the painkillers have worked. I will tell one of the nurses to help you to the toilet" Ha said, and walked out of the room.

"Hi, I'm will to help you!" a brown haired woman said and smiled as she walked into the room. "My name is Esmee Cullen, and I'm Carlisle's wife" She seemed really nice, and helped me stand up. I almost fell though, and discovered I had really bad balance. The woman helped me over to the toilet, and stood outside the door while I did what I was supposed to do. As I washed my hands I looked up into a mirror to see how I looked.

I had long brown hair, and my eyes were also brown. My face was a little round, and my cheeks were blushing. Did they always do that? I though to myself. Then I walked out of the room, and the nurse helped me over to my bed again. When she was about to walk out, I called out to her.

"Can you send in Edward Cullen?" I asked."I need to apologize to him"

She gave med a warm smile."Yes, I will send in my son" she said and then walked out. Edward had really nice parents I though to myself. What was I supposed to say to him? I had totally freaked out after my dream. I should have known it was just a dream, Carlisle was right; my brain had played a trick on me.

"Bella" a nervous voice asked, right outside the door. I recognized it to belong to Edward, and said "yeah, come in"

Edward walked into the room, his face hard. He probably though I would freak out any minute, as he seemed a bit hesitant.

"Edward, look; I'm so sorry" I started but he interrupted me. He walked up to me, and took my hand. It felt cold, but at the same time good.

"Bella, don't be sorry. You were scared by your dream, anyone would be scared".

He looked deep into my eyes, and I couldn't help but look back. It felt like I discovered something new about him every time I looked into his eyes. Why did I ever fear him? He was the most perfect creature God had ever created.

"I'm a bad person!" I yelled. "You have only been nice to me ever since I woke up, and probably before that too! Still I act like a child, scream and tell everybody that you are dangerous! I should be put in a clinic for crazy people or something"

I could see Edward raise and eyebrow, and then fighting a bit to hold back his laughter.

"First of all, you are not a bad person" he started, and then continued: "You are like an angel Bella; you don't know how much you've changed me ever since we met each other. It's probably normal for people with amnesia to react that way when they dream"

His voice was the best thing I had ever heard, and I knew just then that we were perfect for each other.

"Come closer" I said, and smirked at him. He got a shocked expression on his face, raised an eyebrow and then leaned closer to me.

I bit my lip as I put my arms around his neck. Then I pulled myself closer to him, and he helped me by putting his hands at my back to pull me towards himself.

When we were just a few inches away from each other I though to myself "This is the best moment of my life"

In the same moment a noise came from the table besides the bed, and I could see a cell phone lying there. We continued looking into each others eyes, before Edward reached out to my cell phone. On the screen it said "Jacob", I didn't recognize the name at all and neither did Edward as he had a shocked expression on his face. I took the phone from Edward, and pushed the answer button.

"Hello, this is Isabella. Who is it?" I asked. I figured I'd use Isabella instead of Bella, as I didn't have any clue who this person was.

"Bella?" a voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, it's me. Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Jacob" he answered on the other end.

"Do I know you?" I asked, suddenly aware of the fact that he probably didn't know about my amnesia.

"Yes, of course!" Jacob answered, and I could hear a disappointed edge to his voice. "We met at the beach, remember? And then you had dinner with us…"

Who could this person be? The beach and the dinner sounded romantic and since Edward didn't know about him, was I cheating at Edward with Jacob? Was I really a mean person like I suspected.

"Are you there? Hello?" Jacob said, impatiently and I realized I had been so busy with my own thoughts I had ignored Jacob.

"Hi, again…. Sorry, I just began thinking and the thoughts blocked your voice" I said apologeticly.

"It's okay, but umm... Mike wants to talk to you…" Jacob said.

Mike? Wasn't he the one who had put me in hospital? I looked over at Edward and my questions got answered, I could see he looked really angry.

"Bella?" another voice said.

Was this Mike? If it was then I was going to tell him… tell him what? I didn't remember anything and Edward hadn't really gotten into details. Besides, wasn't he in jail?

"Yes" I said with my shaking voice.

"It's Mike" he said. I'm so sorry for doing that to you, but you know why… I don't get why you try to hide your feelings for me, it's just childish. And yes, my father paid to get me out of jail. I just wanted you to know that this is not over, it's never over. I will keep coming for you wherever you go, whatever you do. We belong together, and until you realize it, I will keep trying to convince you. Bye sweetheart"

*****************

**Oooh! Does Bella have a stalker? What about Jacob? Will Mike and Jacob find out about Bella's amnesia? What will happen with Edward and Bella? Story alert the story, or check back to read next chapter to find out!**

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I just discovered a HUGE project I had to do, which is finally over, so now I only have to focus on the math exam LOL. Odio la escuela. (Hint: it's Spanish and Odio comes from the verb Odiar. Google it :) )**

**Sorry for writing such a sort chapter, but I felt like I had to give you ****at least something. **

**Hate it? Love it? Any questions? Anything else?**

**REVIEW :D**


	16. Frightened

**Hi, here's a new chapter for you guys! ****Reason for not updating at the end note.**

**Thanks for reviewing, favouriting and story alerting both me and my story. It's what makes me want to write. I NEED reviews to tell me if it's good or not.**

**Disclaimer: Sftephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and its characters. I just own this story and the Wolfbears :)**

**Kristin Cullen**

************

**Frightened**

**Bella's POV.**

"It went to hell" I exclaimed in front of the others.

We were sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria, when I say we I mean Edward and his family, and the friends I used to have before the amnesia. I didn't really like most of them, except for Angela. She was so nice and normal; I could really tell she was a good person. Jessica and Lauren was another story. They still thought I faked the whole amnesia thing, and glared at me each time I "pretended" to not know what they were talking about.

"I'm sure it went fine, you always do fine on tests" Edward said.

"Maybe I used to, but not anymore. I'm not as smart as the old Bella" I said, and sighed. I hated math, it was so difficult! Especially after the amnesia, as I didn't remember anything about it. Edward had tried to help me of course, but the teacher was under the same impression as Jessica and Lauren so he didn't help me at all. Almost the entire school thought I was pretending to have amnesia just to get attention. Hello? Like I liked attention?

"I think you are, plus you need to remember that you have an excellent teacher right here" Edward said and grinned.

Rosalie hit him in the head, and said: "You're always showing off".

That made Emmett laugh so loud, I'm sure every citizen of Forks heard it. The entire cafeteria did at least, and turned their attention to us to see what was so funny. That made Emmett stop laughing, and Rosalie glared at him. Poor guy, it must be so hard to have Rosalie as a girlfriend.

Then my attention turned to the other side of the cafeteria, where Mike sat and glared maliciously at me. After the incident he had began hanging with the schools "bad boys". The boys who barely showed up in their classes, failed most of their classes, smoked, and arrived at school on their motorbikes. Everybody was scared of them, and the fact that Mike kept staring at me made it even worse. He hadn't contacted me after I received the phone call from him at the hospital. That was two weeks ago.

Edward became my boyfriend just a few days after I left the hospital, and he was even more amazing than I had thought he was.

The amnesia had really been a huge issue. My mother had brought along every single one of her home videos from when I was little in order to make me remember my childhood, when she came to visit last weekend. She was determined to make me remember, but unfortunately for her things like that took time. She had taken it even worse than Phil, and believe me he had been crushed.

"He's staring at you again" Edward murmured into my ear. It frightened me. I didn't know why, but my body kept telling me to get frightened every time my body came in contact with his. It was probably because of my nightmares. Ever since the amnesia I had had the same dream every single night. To call it a dream was dead wrong, it was a terrible nightmare.

It was the same nightmare that had made me frightened of Edward in the first place. The meadow nightmare, in which Edward bit me. I shivered every time I thought about it, and I woke up screaming every night because of it. If I could just get some closure, but I couldn't. It was like my brain tried to tell me something. Edward wasn't dangerous, I knew he wasn't. In fact he was like an angel.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked me, and put his hand under my cheek to lift it towards him. I looked into his emerald eyes, they were filt with worry. He knew how much it bothered me thinking about Mike. He didn't know about my nightmares though, I knew he would freak out if he found out. Luckily for me Charlie slept like a bear, so he didn't hear me at night.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered. "It's just the test you know and Mike" I murmured the last part so low that no one else but Edward could hear it.

"Okay, you know you can tell me if anything is bothering you right?" he asked.

"You've been through a lot"

I looked into his eyes, he was right I could tell him anything, but I didn't want to make him more worried about me.

Then I saw his gaze shift briefly over to Mike again, and then to me. I could see the anger in his face, because I felt it too. Mike hadn't sentenced to any kind of punishment, because "the lack of evidence". The truth was that his father had too much of an influence on the judge, and he had convinced both the judge and my father that it was all just a misunderstanding.

When the school day was over I said goodbye to Edward, before driving home. I had a huge project on human rights due tomorrow and now time to loose. Unfortunately for me Edward was on his way to a family trip to Italy, if it hadn't been for that I would have asked him to help me. He was so smart.

Charlie wasn't home when I got home, so I just started on the project. It was as boring as I had imagined, and after a while I started getting hungry. When I started making dinner, lasagna, I noticed we didn't have any milk. Therefore I decided to drive to the store to get some.

Forks had only one food store, which was really small. I hated going there because everyone in town knew about my amnesia. No one believed me of course and therefore they always stared at me like I was a crazy when I showed myself in public.

I quickly hurried over towards the section where they kept the milk, and grabbed one. As I walked towards the cashier's stand my phone rang. Could it be Edward? No, he was probably on the plane right now. I opened it up and saw that it was Jacob. I swallowed hard. I hadn't talked to him since I was at the hospital.

"Hello?" I answered with a shaky voice and put the milk on the cashier's stand to pay for it.

"Hi, it's Jacob. How are you?" he said.

I paid for the milk, and put it in a bag before walking out of the store. I didn't know what to say. I was still scared Mike would show up at the phone.

"I'm fine" I answered.

"Great. I just wondered if you wanted to have dinner with me? You know catch up a bit? We haven't spent time together in ages you know?" Jacob said.

Have dinner with him? Was this really safe?  
"I don't know Jacob. I have a huge project due tomorrow, and you know… I'll call you back later, okay?" I asked. Please say okay; please say okay I silently hoped.

"Okay" Jacob said. "Bye"

"Bye" I said, and then hung up.

Did I really want to have dinner with him? I didn't even know him? Besides, what if I was cheating with him before the amnesia? What if he expected us to have a relationship?

When I got home Charlie's car was in the driveway, and I hurried inside to start on the dinner. Charlie sat at a kitchen chair, and read the newspaper.

"Hi, Bella" he said, and smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm going to make lasagna for dinner" I said.

"Oh… I won't be home tonight, there is a police meeting in Port Angeles, and I have to go there so…" he said.

"Oh, it's okay". I said and tried to figure out what I would eat then. I did not want to go back to the food store.

"Jacob called" Charlie said.

"I know. He called me at my cell phone" I said.

"What did he want?" Charlie said. He sounded like he really liked Jacob. I wondered why.

"He wanted to have dinner with me, tonight" I replied.

"What a great idea!" Charlie said, with a huge smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" I asked a little unsure myself. I didn't really trust this boy.

"Yeah, Jacob is a great guy and you used to be friends before the, you know the…" Charlie said. He didn't like to use the word amnesia; it was still very difficult for him.

"Oh, okay then. I suppose I'll call to tell him I'll go" I said, and waited for Charlie to object, but he didn't. Instead he nodded, smiled, and then turned his eyes towards the paper instead.

I walked slowly out of the kitchen in order to make the time go slower. I really didn't want to go. When I got into the living room I picked up my cell phone, and found Jacob's number. I dialed it, and soon after he picked up.

"Hi, Bella" he said.

"Hi" I said. "I just wanted to tell you that I'd really like to have dinner with you" I regretted it the moment I had said it.

"Really? Great" Jacob exclaimed, and I could tell he was really happy about it.

"I'll pick you up at six then, okay?"

"Okay" I said. "Bye"

"Bye" he said, and I hung up.

What had I done?

***********

**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, but the reason is… I am a 10****th**** grader, which means I have to focus on school in order to get into the High School I want. I also have friends who wants to spend time with me, and therefore I have spent a lot of time with them lately, at least as much as I could considering the tons of schoolwork the teachers put on us.**

**I have also had another writers block, but now I have had some time to think about it and I think I know where the story is going. I can promise you one thing: DRAMA! It will get really exiting, and I promise you… There will be a major cliffhanger in the next chapter. I'm also sorry that this is such a short chapter compared to some of my other chapters, but it had to be this way.**

**So this ****was a chapter with only Bella's POV, and I know it was kind of boring since nothing really happened. It had to be this way though, to lead up to the drama coming. **

**What did you think?**

**Loved it? Hated it? Anything you didn't understand?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It would make my day.**


	17. Trust

**Hi! This chapter took me a while to write, because it was a little hard to write. ****Happy Easter holiday! **

**Thanks for reviewing, favouriting and story alerting. It really dazzles me :) **

**Kristin Cullen**

**********

**Trust**

**Jacob POV.**

"Where are you going?" my father, Billy, said. He was sitting on the couch reading a book. He glanced up at me, and waited for my answer.

"I'm going out to dinner with Isabella Swan" I answered. I knew he would approve, and maybe jump up and down in pure happiness, because she was Charlie's daughter and Charlie was his best friend.

"Great! I knew you were meant to be together. She's such a great girl, too bad you haven't spent any time together lately" he said. And he jumped to conclusions, just like I thought he would.

"No, no dad. It's not like that. We're just going out as friends. There's nothing more to it" I said, in order to make him understand.

"Yeah, yeah" he murmured, before he turned his attention to the book once again.

I walked out to my car, and drove as fast as I could to Bella's house. I knew the way very well, because I had been there many times with my father. It was a nice house in the center of Forks, and outside was Charlie's police car and Bella's truck. It was really our old truck, since Charlie had bought it off our father. I really felt bad for her, because it was a lousy truck. It was really slow, noisy and slow starting, although it had its charm. I parked in the available space between the cars, and walked up to the door before I knocked on it.

Minutes after Bella opened and she smiled vaguely.

"Hi, are you ready to go?" I asked. She nodded, and walked with me to my car. She opened the door to the passenger's seat, maybe I should have done it but I was too nervous.

This was going to be a very important evening, and I couldn't screw up. I had to do my best in order for things to work out.

As we drove towards the pizza place, I began sweating a bit. I was getting more and more nervous each minute, and I begged that Bella didn't notice. I was lucky because she just sat there staring out of the window the entire time.

"So, how have you been?" I asked her, trying to make a conversation. I couldn't bear to look at her, so I just stared straight in front of me at the road.

"Umm… Fine" she said. "How about you?"

"Just fine too. It's too bad we haven't been able to spend any time together." I said. I looked at her then, and I saw she looked a bit scared. Why was she scared of me? This was not good.

"Yeah" she murmured and then turned to look out of the window again.

When we had come to the pizza place we walked inside and sat down at a table at the end. It wasn't the table that caught the most attention, which was great. We ordered pizza, and talked a bit. Bella kept being a bit stiff and scared the entire night, like she was hiding something from me. What could it be?

**********

**Edwards POV.**

"Come on, little bro" Emmett yelled. We were running through the forest. We had been running for a long time, but I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. After her accident we had gotten very close, but I still hadn't told her the truth about what I was.

She still had nightmares, every night. I used to sneak into her room after she fell asleep, and she woke up screaming every night. Thankfully Charlie was a deep sleeper, but I knew about it. Every time I asked if she was okay, or if she had had a nightmare again, she said she was fine and denied the nightmares. I could tell she slept badly, because she was always tired and her test scores showed she didn't have enough strength to work at school.

I had put off hunting for a long time, but now my family had decided it was enough and they had forced me to go. We had covered it as a trip to Italy for Bella, and she had believed us.

I wished she trusted me so that I could tell her the truth, but she didn't. And I couldn't.

_Are you thinking about Bella again?_ Alice thought, and I nodded to her.

"Keep running, Edward and I'll catch up on you later" Alice said to the others, and stood in front of me.

She stared at me, with one of those stares she had. Only that little pixie could be so scary. I bet she was even scarier than the devil himself.

"You have to tell her Edward" she said. She was right of course; I just wished her visions could show us something about the future. It hadn't showed us anything about Bella for a long time, like she wouldn't have a future. Like nothing would happen to her. Nothing at all, not love, not death, not happiness. It scared the life out of me, and the rest of our family.

"She doesn't trust me Alice" I said. She just kept giving me the disappointed expression. She was really mad at me of course, and I was a little mad at her for pressing me.

"She will Edward. She knows you're hiding something from her, that's probably why she's acting this way" Alice pointed out, and glared at me.

"I just wish I could read her mind. Things would have been so much easier" I explained, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I know, but I also know you're going to…" Alice began, but she was interrupted by a vision.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled, and ran to catch Alice before she hit the ground.

*******

**Bella POV.**

The door rang, and I ran to catch it. Outside Jacob stood in jeans and a t-shirt. I was suddenly glad I didn't dress up either.

"Hi, are you ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and followed after him to his car. I waited for him to open the passenger's door like Edward always did, but he didn't, so I just opened it myself.

As we drove towards the pizza place, I just sat there staring out of the window. I was thinking about my amnesia, Edward, Jacob and Mike. I couldn't help but being a little scared of Jacob, since he obviously was a friend of Mike. Mike had given me that terrifying message through his phone and all.

"So, how have you been?" Jacob asked me, obviously trying to make a conversation. He was just staring at the road, which was a little weird and I noticed he was sweating a bit.

"Umm… Fine" I said. What could I say? He didn't know about the amnesia, and I didn't want Mike to know about it either. "How about you?"

"Just fine too. It's too bad we haven't been able to spend any time together." Jacob said, and I suddenly got a strange feeling. Something wasn't quite right; I just couldn't pick up what it was. Maybe it was the nervous edge to his voice that got me worried, or maybe it was something else.

"Yeah" I murmured and then turned to look out of the window again. I had to think this through. Maybe I could pretend I was sick or something? Maybe he could just drive me home again?

When we had come to the pizza place we walked inside and sat down at a table at the end. It wasn't the table that caught the most attention, which was a little scary. I didn't want to be all alone with him.

Jacob ordered one of the pizzas on the menu. I didn't really pay any attention to which one it was, as I tried to come up with a reason for leaving him and walking away. We talked a bit, but I tried to sound as uninterested as possible. I didn't want to give him the expression that I wanted to repeat this thing.

"Umm… I have to go to the toilet" I said after a while, and walked towards the toilets. Once inside, I walked towards the sinks and leaned against them. What was I going to do? I looked at my reflection, and noticed I looked like a ghost. I was dark under my eyes, and my eyes had lost all their light. I looked more and more like a corpse. I rinsed my face with some cold water, and put my hair in a ponytail, in order to look a little more presentable. I didn't though, and I wondered what to do.

I walked out to Jacob again, and gave him a little smile before sitting down.

"I got you a refill of coke" he said, and smiled.

I took a sip of it, and then a piece of pizza. Jacob talked about his family, a lot. He also told me a weird legend about of they originated. All in all, it was very boring which was why I after a while began feeling very sleepy. I thought it was because I hadn't drunk enough, so I drank the entire glass of cola. That made me even more tired, and after a while everything went black.

***********

**Another short chapter, sorry. As promised a little cliffhanger at the end there. You're probably thinking, what's the cliffhanger about her falling asleep but read it again and you'll understand. **

**I was a little disappointed of your response to my latest chapters, I know they haven't been the best but I would like some encouragement or else I don't think I will be able to finish this story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me WANT to write this story. **

**Preview of next chapter.**

"_**She's gone Edward. GONE! No one knows where she is, not even that wolf**__**bear" Alice cried out loud. **_

_**I fell to the ground. I couldn't believe this. I had lost her again.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi!**

**Thanks for all the positive ****response; it helps when drowning in schoolwork.**

**Thanks for reviewing, favouriting and story alerting. It really dazzles me :) **

**Disclaimer: **

**Stephenie Meyer born 1973 in Connecticut wrote the entire Twilight- Saga.**

**Kristin Cullen has written two stories here on Fanfiction, and a few school unimportant unpublished stories.**

**Therefore Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, its characters and the plot.**

**Kristin Cullen on the other hand only owns the wolfbears, this story and Dreams and disappointments.**

**Kristin Cullen**

**********

**Chapter 18**

**End of last chapter:**

Bella agreed to have a dinner with Jacob at a restaurant.

I walked out to Jacob again, and gave him a little smile before sitting down.

"I got you a refill of coke" he said, and smiled.

I took a sip of it, and then a piece of pizza. Jacob talked about his family, a lot. He also told me a weird legend about of they originated. All in all, it was very boring which was why I after a while began feeling very sleepy. I thought it was because I hadn't drunk enough, so I drank the entire glass of cola. That made me even more tired, and after a while everything went black.

**Jacobs POV.**** ( The same night)**

I pressed down the clutch and started the motor. Then I drove as fast as I could away. Why did I let myself get involved in this? I was so stupid, everyone would blame me, and they were partially right. I was part of it, but I wasn't in charge and they didn't know him. He was, and could be very persuasive.

I almost hit something, and had to take a sudden stop. What if I had killed someone? That would be the perfect ending to this night.

Then I saw someone approaching the door, and look at me with evil eyes. The skin was pale, and I recognized it to be a girl. She had short, black and spiky hair. I had never seen her before, but she looked like she knew exactly who I was, and that she had a reason for stopping me.

She suddenly opened the door, which broke and pulled me out. She was very strong, and held me up by my sweater. She was really intimidating, and angry.

"WHERE IS SHE?" She yelled at me. I saw only fury and hate in her black, cold, eyes.

I was too scared to say anything, I just shivered and whimpered.

She didn't let me go, she just held me even harder. She was almost choking me.

"Are you deaf? WHERE IS SHE?" She yelled again, and she was growing even more impatient.

"W…w…wh…who?" I stammered.

"BELLA SWAN! Who else, your grandmother?" she continued to yell, and I silently prayed for my life. I knew she would ask about Bella Swan. It was partly my fault.

Why I didn't just change to my wolfbear form? I have no idea, probably out of fright. This girl was really, really frightening!

"I..I..I d… don't know" I stammered, and whimpered again.

She looked more furious than ever, as she not so calmly asked me again.

"What the hell do you mean by you don't know?"

What was I supposed to say? "Hey, I just delivered her to somebody who's going to take her away" I don't think so. Who was this girl anyway?

"I don't know where she is" I said weakly.

"You don't know where she is?" the girl asked, amazed and angrily. "You just spent the entire evening with her, and now you happen to have lost her. Is that it?

"No, somebody else has her" I answered, in a strangled voice because she was tightening her grip more and more.

"SOMEBODY ELSE HAS HER? LIKE SHE'S A THING YOU CAN JUST HAVE?" she yelled. She looked like the devil, I'm sure she was even scarier than the devil at that point.

"I delivered her" I said, almost out of breath.

"YOU WHAT?" she yelled, before she was interrupted by someone. She instantly dropped me, and I fell hard on the ground. It hurt, a lot, but at least I could breathe again.

As I looked up, I saw a blonde boy holding her in his arms while trying to cool her down. She was crying, but I didn't see any tears.

"She… She… She's ….. SHE'S GONE!" the woman cried out, and the boy tried to sooth her.

"I know I know…" he said, reassuringly while stroking her back.

Then he's eyes caught mine, and I saw fury in them. I tried to back away, but he let go of the girl before moving towards me in inhuman speed. He had my back against my car in under a second, and he was just as furious as the girl.

"You lost her?" he said in a controlled, but angry voice.

"No, I just delivered her" I answered, sort of out of breath again.

"So, you don't know where she is?" he asked again.

"No" I answered.

"That means you've lost her. Great" he said, before punching me in my face. Then everything went black.

Three months later.

**BELLA POV.**

I slowly tried to open my eyes, and saw a bright shining light. I could barely open them, but after a while I was successful, and took in the room.

It was entirely white, and there were no furniture except a chair next to the bed that I was lying in. Behind the bed, there were several monitor machines, and screens.

I had on a hospital gown, and I was tied to the bed. I also realized I had tape over my mouth, so I was unable to speak.

How long had I been here? The last thing I remembered was being at the restaurant with Jacob and then falling asleep. Why did I fall asleep? I didn't remember. I noticed my hair was really long, as I floated around the pillow.

Suddenly the door opened, and in came a nurse. She smiled weakly at me, before going over to the monitors to check them. I desperately tried to get her to remove the tape with hand movements and my eyes, but she just smiled a sad smile and shook her head.

Small tears began forming in my eyes. What was I doing here? Why was I tied to this bed like a prisoner?

Then an important thought hit me:

Edward! Where was he? Why hadn't he saved me?

The nurse walked out again, and a few minutes later another person came in.

It was the person I hated the most:

Mike Newton.

**Edward POV.**

I sighed, and lay back on the floor. It was false alarm. I hated those, but it could have been something more.

I put my cell phone back beside me, and closed my eyes. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't stay like this anymore. I felt like I was doing nothing.

I was in our apartment in Florida, while Carlisle and Esmee was out getting more blood. I wasn't able to concentrate on the hunting anymore, so I had to drink human blood. I hated it, I felt so bad for it, but it was all for Bella.

We had been searching for her for three months, and the latest's clues had led us here, to Florida. The kidnapper obviously knew we were vampires, as we always ended up in sunny places in our search for her.

I had just received another tip from a friend of Carlisle, but it was a false tip. It was about a bear in Alaska. Clearly Carlisle's friend had misunderstood.

Alice and Jasper were in the room next to mine, doing their thing. I envied them, but at the same time I felt bad for them too. They hadn't really gotten any time for themselves lately.

I had been suicidal for three months, and Alice had caught me every time just seconds before I would do something stupid. I knew I couldn't die though; I had to live for Bella. My entire family had told me that so many times.

Rosalie and Jasper were in the room next to Alice and Jasper and doing their thing. They had gotten plenty of time, nobody disturbed them, but they were always like that. I envied them too, a lot. I envied everybody, because I was just miserable and alone.

I still remembered the day three months ago, that I had received the phone call from Alice that would change my life:

_I was in the forest running, and hunting with Emmett. We were just having fun, like brothers do. __At least I used to. Then my cell phone rang, and I picked it up._

"_Hello, this is Edward?" I answered._

"_Edward!" Alice cried, and I heard Jasper trying to calm her._

_I stopped._

"_Alice, what is it?" I asked._

""_She's gone Edward. GONE! No one knows where she is, not even that wolfbear" Alice cried out loud. _

_I fell to the ground. I couldn't believe this. I had lost her again._

Just then, I heard somebody enter the apartment, but I stayed on the floor. I didn't have any interest in anything anymore. Why bother?

_Edward? _Carlisle thought, and I stood up to walk into the living room. Nobody really used the though language anymore, as they though my brain was full enough as it was.

There Carlisle stood, holding Esmee, while he looked really exited.

"I think we have got a clue" he exclaimed

***********

**Another short chapter, sorry. ****I just felt like I had to give you something, again. Sorry for not updating lately, I promised to do it in my vacation but I went on a trip to Sweden with my best friend so that idea kind of got blown away.**

**Did you like the angry Alice there? I hope you realized it was Alice :P**

**Like the cliffhangers here? I think the plot is a little drastic, but I like it. I'm not one of those who sticks to one plot, I like changing it up as you can tell. Look at all that has happened in this story!**

**Thanks for supporting me by reviewing, favouriting and story alerting.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me WANT to write this story. **

**No preview this time, I am too tired to make one :P**


	19. An important note

An important note.

Hi!  
I'm so very very sorry for my absence here on fanfiction lately.

Truth is I have a very good excuse though. In May I was busy with exams and such, and then my computer went crazy and I had to send it in to get I repaired. In the meantime I borrowed my mom's old computer, which was as slow as a turtle and I could barely use it at all!

Then the computer came back, not fixed, and I had to send it in again. I was very annoyed, and then when my computer came back I had so much other stuff to do so I completely forgot about my ongoing stories. Plus the weather in Norway was better than in years, and it was too hot here to sit at the computer at all.

So there you have it, my reason for letting you down for so long. I promise to come back stronger though, and I will start writing some stuff. I had started writing something on my old computer, but that's gone now because we decided to just buy a new one.

I'm currently reading a story named Parenting Skills 101, which is really good! You should check it out ;)

Kristin Cullen


End file.
